Prince of Tennis x Reader
by NatsuLuvsKyoya
Summary: Various x Reader. Songfics, one shots, drabble. Rated m just to be safe
1. Laughter Lines - Tezuka Kunimitsu

_You took me to your favourite place on Earth_

_to see the tree they cut down ten years from your birth._

_Our fingers traced in circles round its history,_

_we brushed our hands right back in time through centuries._

"You... You're going to Germany?" You ask, a heavy feeling settling in your heart as you stare at the older boy in shock. The two of you were currently sitting on a tree stump by a fishing stream in the mountains, and he had just told you the news: he would be going to Germany to play pro tennis. "B-but what about the U-17 camp you all were invited to?" You asked desperately.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to Germany, [Last]. Don't be hasty." He says, but you can tell it's been sitting on his shoulders for a while. "If I go to the camp, then I may not go to Germany."

"B-but what if you don't go to the camp?" You ask.

_As you held me down, you said:_

"Then I'll go to Germany." He said, finally looking at you. Though his gaze was the same as it always was, cool and collected, you felt as if it bore the burden of a hundred weights. It kept you where you were, and you could only stare in distraught. "Don't look so sad, [Last]." He said, and it was then that you realized your hands were shaking, and your eyes were wide with a frozen expression of despair.

A moment of silence passes, where you're tracing the rings of the stump, and Tezuka is looking out over the mountains. "I-if you do go to Germany..." you say, catching Tezuka's attention. "Then I'll go to every one of your matches. No matter how far. Once I graduate from high school, I'll definitely follow!" A rare smile quirks his lips.

"Aa. I'll be waiting."

_"I'll see you in the future when we're older_

_and we are full of stories to be told. _

_Cross my heart and hope to die,_

_I'll see you with your laughter lines."_

You're walking down a path in the hills by your house when you get his text. You know it's him because the tune you set for his messages. With your heart pounding, you flip open your phone and scan over the text.

Fr. Tezuka

_Sorry, [Last]. We'll meet again._

Looking up from your phone, you look towards the sky. It's grey and snowing, and even though he's not with you, the two of you are standing under the same sky, and you want to cherish it for as long as you can.

Even through your tears, you're smiling.

_Changes on our hands and on our faces, oh, oh_

_memories are mapped out by the lines we'll trace._

In high school, it was rather lonely without Kaidoh, Momoshiro, and Echizen, but the rest of the team has managed. Takashi had stopped playing tennis to work with his father's sushi shop, but the other four hadn't stopped, and in his second year, Oishi was the captain of the boy's tennis team, you as their manager, and Inui as the vice-captain. They had almost made it to nationals, but were crushed in their last critical match.

It was at times like these you couldn't help but wonder how the others were doing. And Tezuka... Tezuka. Though you've kept in touch, his texts are short and becoming less frequent, his emails even less so. Eventually, they stopped completely, and you could only wonder with a heavy heart if it was time to move on.

_As you held me down, you said: _

Years passed, and soon, the team split up to go to university. Graduation was full of tears, and you were left with a bittersweet feeling, looking at the high school where you would finally depart from.

"[Last], are you really going across seas?" Fuji asked you one day. You nodded.

"My parents found a good music school in the States, and I'm pretty good at English, so I've decided to go." You say as the two of you walk to the bus stop. "I thought it would be a good opportunity, so I'm going. Besides..." you look up at the sky, bright blue and dotted with fluffy clouds. "Even if it's not tennis, I want to catch up to Tezuka as soon as possible."

Fuji smiles. "I know the feeling."

"I'm leaving in two days." You say.

"Eh? That soon?" Fuji asks. You nod.

"I've taken the tests, and they've accepted me, so I'm going to be leaving as soon as possible. It's supposed to be snowing hard there." You say.

"I hope you reach your goal." Fuji says, and you smile back at him.

"You too, Fuji. I know you'll do great."

"But, why the States?" Fuji asks as the bus drives into view. Your smile widens.

"I promised Tezuka I'd go see every one of his matches. And if I'm in the States, it'll be easier, I think. Besides, he promised me something, too." At Fuji's curious look, you smile widely jumping onto the bus.

"He promised we'd see each other when we're older!"

_"I'll see you in the future when we're older_

_and we are full of stories to be told. _

_Cross my heart and hope to die,_

_I'll see you with your laughter lines." _

"A-a match in Japan? Are you serious?!" Momoshiro said over the tables at Kawamura Sushi. "Wh-when?!" Apart from Tezuka, the whole team had managed to grab ahold of one another, and were reuniting over sushi that their best friend had inherited from his father. You were the last one to arrived, having caught a plane as fast as you could, but not before you could text them all the news. Fuji nodded.

"It's supposed to be in Akita, and [Last] wanted us to all get together to watch him play."

"Let's do it! I'm dying to see how Tezuka has improved!" Kikumaru smiles widely, popping a piece of sushi into his mouth.

"It'll be a good chance to update my data." Inui says. The door slides open, and a familiar female voice catches their attention.

"Wow, I haven't seen this place in years, but it hasn't changed!"

"[Last]!" They all cheer, and you smile, raising a hand to greet them.

"Long time no see, everyone. Even Ryoma-kun came."

"Not like I had a choice..." he mutters, but you smile brightly.

"Now, let's talk about the game."

_Ashen faces in cold breeze,_

_ashen faces in cold breeze,_

_all the stories you will leave,_

_all the stories you will leave._

"Wow! This place is huge!" You stare in awe at the size of the tennis stadium. "I've never seen a place this big!"

"I hear it was recently built." Oishi says, looking at the pamphlet they got at the street corner. "It's amazing it's already been reserved for matches. The tickets were even almost sold out."

"It's a shame we got tickets so far back. I wanted to watch Tezuka play up close." Takashi says, and the others can't help but agree. You clap your hands together.

"Don't worry guys, I've brought binoculars! Just be sure not to hurt your eyes..."

The nine of you settle in the seats, waiting eagerly and impatiently for the match to begin. Momoshiro and Ryoma bought ridiculous amounts of food, and were gorging themselves, much to the annoyance of Kaidoh. Fuji, Oishi, Kikumaru and Takashi were talking excitedly, and you smiled at the nostalgia.

"Oh, the match is starting!"

Your heart nearly bursts when Tezuka comes onto the court, and the nine of you make as much noise as you can, despite the overwhelming roar of the full stadium. "Good luck, Tezuka!" Oishi yells.

"You've got this!"

"You can do it!"

"Kick his ass!" You scream, and the others smile slightly as the people around you turn to stare. You merely grin, flashing a peace sign.

_'She really hasn't changed.'_ They all think.

_I'll see you in the future when we're older_

_and we are full of stories to be told. _

_Cross my heart and hope to die,_

_I'll see you with your laughter lines._

With each point Tezuka got, your heart seemed to soar, and with each point he lost, you would cheer him on, along with the rest of your teammates and the other people in the huge crowd. And when the game finally ends, 6-3 Tezuka, you're so happy, you don't realize the tears running down your face.

"E-eh?! [Last]-senpai, are you crying?!" Momoshiro gapes, causing the others to turn and stare.

"E-eh? Am I?" you ask, raising a hand to your cheek, feeling wetness there. Fuji takes out his handkerchief , dabbing at your tears.

"That's no good, [Last]." He smiles. "Tezuka won."

"I-I know, I just..." you sniff. "I'm so _happy._ I'm so happy." You say, smiling.

_I'll see you in the future when we're old._

The nine of you wait after almost every clears out, and when the former captain of the middle school boys tennis team finally emerges, eight people jump at him, startling the poor tennis player and everyone within hearing distance.

"Buchou! You were great!"

"That was amazing!"

"I'm so pumped!"

"BURNINGG!"

"Wha—" He looks so startled and confused, you cant help but giggle, and then he sees you.

"It's been a while." You say, clasping your hands behind your back and smiling. The others climb off of him—Oishi has to restrain Kikumaru—to let Tezuka get a clear view of you.

"[Last]..." he says, looking speechless. Your smile fades, and he next thing he knows, you've run into his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"Tezuka... Tezuka..." you repeat his name like a mantra as tears run down your face, and you cling to him, burying your face in his shoulder. Through all the stares (happy from his former teammates) and camera flashes, Tezuka can't bring himself to care as his arms wrap tightly around you, and he presses his face into your hair. "Kunimitsu..." you whimper. His own eyes sting, and he's not ashamed to let his tears freely fall.

"[First]."

_I'll see you in the future when we're old._


	2. Healthy Anger - Yukimura Seiichi

You couldn't stand it. You couldn't stand how these _idiots_ from other schools could possibly make a joke out of something so serious. The serious thing being the Rikkaidai Tennis Club captain's disease. You had been coming home from track, shivering slightly against the frigid autumn air. You had been passing by some other high school—god, just thinking about it made your blood boil—where you noticed some people from the boys tennis team passing by, chatting with each other. You had brushed it off and walked by them, but when you caught part of their conversation, you stopped dead in your tracks.

"I hear the captain of Rikkaidai won't be in the national tournament."

"Heh, really? How lame."

"I hope he gets even worse. Then we'll be able to dominate—argh!" You had thrown your school shoes at the back of their heads, nailing the guy who wished for Yukimura to get worse on his head. They all turned to see you with the most hateful glare you had ever put on your face.

"How _dare you."_ you hissed. "How _dare_ you say something like that!"

"Who the hell is this?" They leered down at you. "Little girl."

"Maybe you should look in the mirror and say that again. I feel bad though, if I was your face I'd want to keep them all away."

"The hell did you say to me, bitch?"

"You heard me. Or do you need an earpiece?"

"C'mere you little—"

"Don't ever talk that way about Yukimura-senpai again. I'll make your lives _miserable._"

"Oh? Are you his whore?" They sneered. You clenched your hands into fists, your glare deepening.

"No. But judging by how you know to judge someone, you must live with some whores, huh? We all know a virgin didn't name your brother."

"Why you—When I get my hands on you—!"

"See if you can, _dumbass_!"

Thus commenced the chase. You were glad you were in track, and you outran them, dodging in alleys and finally climbing You weren't really worried about them catching you; you could take them, but it seemed the amount of people chasing you grew, and you were extra wary. It had gotten late in the evening, and you were sure they had all given up, so you came out of hiding, looking around one more time. When a hand grabbed your shoulder, you whipped around, grabbing the person and preparing to flip them.

"Wait! It's me, Yanagi."

"Oh... Senpai." You said, releasing the tall male. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else..."

"That means there's a 89.34% you got yourself into another sticky situation." Yanagi said, looking down at you almost accusingly. You stuck your tongue out slightly, closing one eye.

"Heh... you caught me." The brunette sighed.

"Be careful with your temper, [Last]."

"Right, right." The two of you began to walk to the station together. "Ah, but uh, Yanagi-senpai?"

"Mm?"

"Can you... uh... please not tell anyone else about this? I don't want them to worry."

"You don't want me to tell? They might find out sooner or later."

"I just don't want to cause them trouble cause they're all so busy. And I can take care of it myself so no one finds out." Yanagi sent you a slightly suspicious look, but you merely smiled at him. "It'll be fine, Senpai."

[...]

Of course, that's not what you were saying two days later after being cornered in an alley. Thankfully, there were only five people, compared to the ten or fifteen last time, but you were still eventually overpowered. Sure, you landed some good hits, but after they got you on the ground, you stopped counting the amount of times they kicked and hit you.

"Payback for your shoes, brat." They snarled.

"...burn in hell, bastards."

You lost consciousness after that.

When you woke up, you were lying on a soft bed, and your whole body felt like it was on fire. You could barely raise a hand to rub your eyes, let alone sit up. "I see you're awake." You flinched slightly at a familiar, disappointed tone.

"Yanagi-senpai, I..."

"Save your excuses for later. C'mon, sit up." He said, slipping a hand behind your neck and helping you sit up.

"Am I in a hospital?" You ask.

"No. My family's guest room. Onee-san patched you up." Yanagi said, propping some pillows behind you.

"Ah. I'll have to make her some cakes later." You say, almost smiling as Yanagi hands you a painkiller and a glass of water.

"I've kept silent about this, but no one will be pleased when you go into school tomorrow with bandages." Yanagi said.

"I guess I can't say I've been sick or rock climbing. Hey, actually rock climbing would be petty convincing—ow..." You wince as your side throbs. "Or I could just not tell them."

"No. That would make matters worse by at least 47%." Yanagi says, seating himself next to your bed. You sigh.

"I guess I can't avoid it..." You absentmindedly trace the bandages on your cheek. Yanagi watches you, or at least you think he does. "Thank you, Yanagi-senpai. I'll buy you some Japanese literature next time I'm out. Sorry for the trouble." You feel his hand ruffle your hair gently.

"Just don't do anything stupid again."

"Gah, you ruined the mood, senpai. And we all know I'm going to do a lot more stupid things in life."

"True, true."

[...]

The next time you went to see Yukimura in the hospital; you had been dragged along by Marui. "Don't touch the cake! Geez, senpai. Please control your sweet tooth for a little longer." He pouted, trying to take it from your hands, but you guarded it with your life. "If you get cavities, I'm gonna laugh at you!"

"Quiet! We're in the hospital now!" Sanada scolded the both of you. You immediately saluted him, causing a sigh to fall from his lips.

"Yukimura-buchou, we've come to visit." It's Kirihara who announces this as the door to the captain's room opens, and you all try to get in the room at the same time. "Oi, senpai! Don't push!" You're the first one to squeeze through, and you hop over to Yukimura's bed, trying to regain your balance.

"Yoho, Yukimura-buchou~!" You greet him, setting the cake on the bedside table. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, [Last]. Thank you." Yukimura smiles. Then he catches the sight of the bandage on your cheek, and he frowns, about to ask about it.

"Buchou! Are you feeling fine? [Last]-senpai didn't eat your cake, did she? We had enough trouble to stop Marui-senpai as it is." Kirihara said, coming to your side and ignoring your indignant 'Hey!'.

"I'm feeling well. I'm glad to see you all are doing fine, too." Yukimura smiles.

"Well, Sanada-senpai here doesn't let anyone off during practice." You say, smiling at the vice-captain. You all go up to the roof and talk about tennis, school, and just random things that pop up. "Then sensei told me that supercalifragilisticexpialidocious wasn't a word! It's clearly a word!" You finished indignantly. Kirihara snickered. Yukimura merely smiled.

"It's getting late. We'll be having morning and afternoon practice." Yukimura nodded as you all got ready to go.

"Wait, [Last]. Will you stay just a little longer? There's something I need to talk to you about." You blinked.

"Um, sure." You waved goodbye to the others before standing next to Yukimura's bed. "What's on your mind, Buchou?" You ask.

"Where did you get that wound on your cheek?" You can't help but flinch slightly. Straight and to the point, as expected of Yukimura.

"Er, well, haha, it's a long story..." you say, avoiding his eyes.

"You got into another fight and didn't want Yanagi to tell me about it so he kept quiet but you got beat up anyways?"

"..."

A chuckle. "If you keep your mouth open you'll attract flies." Immediately, your mouth flies shut.

"How did you...?"

"Well you confirmed my suspicions," Yukimura began, "and I had a feeling after you didn't come to visit yesterday."

"Wait, they went to visit you yesterday?! Why didn't they tell me! Ah damnit..." You groan.

"Why did you hide it from me?" Yukimura asked, and you drop your gaze to the floor.

"Some numbskulls were talking about you,"

_"__I hope he gets even worse."_

You clench your fists, "and it pissed me off, so I lost my temper and threw my shoes at them. I thought I could handle it myself, but I was wrong, and they beat me up." You cross your arms, looking at the cake you managed to save for Yukimura. You see his hand move, and you shut your eyes, expecting to be hit for keeping this a secret, but you're surprised when he pats your head.

"Thank you for defending me." He says, smiling slightly. "But don't do anything so reckless again. We'll show them when we're at nationals." You smile slightly, your cheeks heating up.

"Okay..."

"Another thing," he starts, before turning to the door with a rather creepy smile. "You all, come out form behind there." There's a loud thud, some muffled cursing, when the door slowly slides open and Kirihara and Marui peek in along with everyone else, smiling guiltily. Yukimura didn't bat an eye.

"Double training for tomorrow."

"E-ehhh?!"

"W-wait, we're sorry Buchou!" You giggle behind your hands as they kneel beside Yukimura's bed.

"No complaints!"

"Fukubuchou, you were listening too!" You giggle as Sanada whacks Kirihara's head.


	3. Mistakes - Sanada Gen'ichiro

He wasn't sure how it happened; he had been so angry at the time, but never had he ever wanted for it to go that far. He remembers looking down at you, shocked and frozen. He had looked down at his hand. It was tingling, and when he looked back at you, your eyes were wide-eyed and filled with terror and hurt, your own hand clutching your reddening cheek as you sat unmoving.

He had never hit you before.

He had called your name hesitantly, but you had flinched and looking down, standing quickly. Stuttering a small, hoarse apology, you had grabbed your things before running away, leaving a shocked and horrified Sanada behind.

Three days later and you still hadn't talked to him. A week later and you still hadn't made eye contact with him. Two weeks, and it felt like you had slipped from his grasp. Sanada found himself unable to focus, in kendo, in tennis, in class. He was a mess. It was only after he saw you walking home laughing with your friends did he mentally reprimand himself. You had obviously forgotten about him and moved on, and from then on, despite the dull ache in his chest at any mention or sight of you, he hardened his resolve.

This was for the best, right?

Or at least, that's what he tried to tell himself.

The walls he built around himself crumbled almost immediately after looking in your eyes again. He had been walking down the hall, not really paying attention, when someone had run into him. He had stepped back, but didn't fall over, and automatically reached out to prevent who had run into him from falling.

"I'm sorr—" You looked up, before almost immediately freezing. You and Sanada stared into each others eyes before his grip loosened, and you immediately pulled away, lowering your gaze. "S-sorry..."

"Are you hurt?" He asked, reaching out to brush some hair from your face, but his hand froze when you flinched, stepped back.

"I-I'm fine... Sorry, I have to go..." you said, brushing past him and hurrying down the hall. As Sanada watched you go, it felt like you were slipping through his hands for a second time.

"Wait!"

He grabbed your shoulders, feeling your muscles tense as he pushed your back to the wall. Your head was bowed, and your heart felt like it was going a mile a minute. It had been so long since the two of you were so close. It was only a month, but it felt like years. "Ah, I'm sorry..." Sanada apologized, removing his hands from your shoulders. "I didn't mean... I just..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-it's fine..." you mumbled. "I really do have to go..."

"W-wait," he said, placing his hands on the wall by your shoulders, preventing you from moving.

"Please... move." You murmur, and Sanada almost listens, but he doesn't want to let you go again, so instead he presses against the wall harder and steps a bit closer.

"I won't." Sanada replies. "Please, hear me out." You don't say anything, and Sanada continues. "I'm sorry." He begins. "I never meant for that... I... I never..." Sanada pauses. What was he going to say? What _can_ he say?

"I know..." you say, shuffling your feet. "I know you didn't mean to but... It... it was scary... I was scared. I didn't know how to react and in the end I just avoided you. I wanted to talk with you and make things right, but I was too afraid. I'm sorry."

"No! I should be the one apologizing! I shouldn't have let go of my emotions like that. It must be because I'm going soft..." he said. "I promise it won't happen again, so... will you forgive me?" He asked.

"...I've already forgiven you." you say quietly. "So much that I think I... I still..." You trail off, swallowing hard. It had been difficult to forget about Sanada, and you often found yourself wishing you had enough courage to talk to him. But time passed so quickly without seeing him, you lost track of how many days had passed. Now that you were here though, standing so close, you realize that you wanted to take life slow. With him. "I think I still love you." You whisper, and Sanada's eyes widen.

"What?" He asks, stunned.

"I still love you." you repeat, blushing, "but I'm also still scared." You say. Sanada gently places his hands on your shoulders, and he hesitates when you tense, but you don't protest, and so Sanada brings you close, wrapping his arms around your shoulders in a gentle hug. You blush, and hesitantly reach up to grip the back of his uniform.

"I won't let you go again. I'll try my best and treat you right this time." Sanada promises, and you bury your face in his chest.

_'__I've missed you'_ are the words that aren't spoken, but they don't need to be as the two of you hold each other.

**Extended Ending**

"Hey, Marui, did you get that?"

"Heh, you bet."

"We're definitely showing this to Buchou later."

"You guys have no shame..."

"Don't worry about it, Yagyuu!"

"What are you guys doing?!"

"Crap, he found us—!"

"Run for the hills!"

"GET BACK HERE!"


	4. Protection - Fuji Shuusuke

**this is male!reader, so that includes yaoi. sorry. xD I'll make the next fuji one with a female reader :3**

* * *

Fuji Yuuta isn't sure how it happened. It's as if time skipped, but all he remembers is falling off of a bridge, and someone screaming his name; probably his brother. He's frozen, and shuts his eyes before he hits the water. Just as his back touches the icy surface, someone wraps their arms around him, as they both plunge beneath the cold water.

When he regains consciousness, he recognizes there's jacket that's draped over his torso. Water is dripping onto his face, and he scrunches his nose slightly in irritation. Opening his eyes, Yuuta's brown-grey eyes meet [e/c] ones. It takes him a full minute to realize there's someone hovering over him, and another two to realize it's another boy. "So you're awake." The voice says. It's surprisingly high pitched, almost like his brothers, and Yuuta blinks as the stranger moves away, letting the sun shine down on him. "You should be more careful, Fuji Yuuta. Drowning before prefecturals wouldn't exactly be a good thing."

Yuuta shoots up, but winces and coughs. "How... do you know my name?" He gasps.

"Hm. Well your brother is quite popular at my school. I hear him talk about his 'cute little brother' quite often at practice." Yuuta's eye twitches at the thought of his brother calling him 'cute'.

"Wait..." Yuuta blinks. "You play tennis?" The stranger tilts his head.

"No. But sometimes I run by for track." Yuuta looks around and see's he's on the riverbank. He doesn't see his brother on the bridge, so he assumes he went to look for a way down. "Well, I have to go. See you later, Fuji-kun." He scowls slightly. "Or would you rather me call you Yuuta-san?"

"Just... Yuuta is fine." He says. He can see the stranger smile out of the corner of his eyes.

"Then, Yuuta-kun."

"Wait!" he sees the stranger stop and turn slightly. "What's your name?" A light chuckle reaches his ear just as he hears his name being called from far away.

"[Last] [First]. Nice to meet you."

[...]

"[Last] [First]? I've never heard of him." Fuji Shuusuke says as Yuuta gapes.

"But... surely you've at least seen him? He's got [e/c] eyes and [h/c] hair!"

"Mm. Well there are a lot of people with those traits." The elder Fuji brother smiles at his brother's frustration. When Yuuta leaves, Fuji puts a finger to his chin in thought. [Last] [First], huh? Maybe he'd have another person to tease.

[...]

"[Last]-kun, you're so good at drawing...!" said male smiles slightly at the girls ogling his drawing.

"Ah, well it's practice, mostly."

"Your hands are amazing!"

"Is it true that you do track and play piano as well?" Nodding, [First] watches with amusement as the girls giggle among themselves.

"[Last]-kun, can you please bring your picture up to the front?" The teacher calls, and the male stands and excuses himself from the group of girls crowding around his spot. The teacher shoots them a look, and they scramble back to their own areas. Walking up to the front, he hands the teacher his drawing, and waits for critique. "Not bad. These areas need to be a little darker, though. And these highlights should curve a bit more, like this..."

"Thank you, sensei." [First] smiles as he takes back his drawing. Walking back to his seat, he can't help but feel a pair of eyes following his every move. Ignoring this, he picks up his tools and begins to work.

[...]

At the end of school, [First] is running around the school. Though his club didn't meet, [First] ran anyways. He had just been passing the tennis courts, when he heard a shout. "Look out!"

Raising his hand automatically, [First] winced slightly as a tennis ball connected hard with his palm, and his fingers curled around the fuzzy surface. Looking up, he saw the bewildered faces of the tennis club members. Smiling slightly, he held up the ball. "Ah, it seems you've lost a ball."

"I'm sorry, that was mine." [First] turns to see Fuji Shuusuke walking towards him with his usual smile. Smiling back slightly, [First] tosses it back. "You have quite good reflexes." Fuji comments, and [First] laughs slightly.

"Fruits of my labor I guess. Track requires such things. As does tennis." [First] looks at Fuji's eyes, almost surprised to see them open.

"Thank you for saving my brother, by the way." [First] tilts his head slightly.

"Ah, Yuuta-kun? Yes. I remember. Is he doing well?" [First] asks. Fuji nods.

"Yes. He's preparing for prefecturals right now, most likely."

"Aa. So are you. Good luck." [First] says, raising a hand in farewell. "Well, I gotta run. See you later, Fuji-kun." With that, he jogs away, leaving the tensai staring at his retreating back. The eldest Fuji brother looks down at the ball in his hand.

"He has nice hands."

[...]

"Ah, you are..." Yuuta says, stopping as he nearly bumps into a certain [h/c] male. Smiling at him, [First] waves slightly.

"Hello, Fuji Yuuta-kun."

"Just using my first name is fine..." the brunette murmurs, casting a glance to the side. Chuckling, [First] falls in with Yuuta's pace.

"How are you? Your brother said you were preparing for prefecturals."

"You talking to Aniki?" Yuuta asks. [First] nods.

"We talked a little."

[First] and Yuuta walk around town, stopping in to look at fresh fruits, and to buy crepes. The two males are enjoying themselves, and [First] listens to Yuuta talk about tennis, his favorite foods, and his brother. "You seem to admire your brother quite a lot, Yuuta-kun." The other male's cheeks turn pink.

"N-not really. I just can't go anywhere without someone comparing me to him." Yuuta says.

"Comparing? But the two of you are so different. That's what I like about you most, Yuuta-kun."

"Really?" [First] nods.

"You're so passionate about tennis. Even if it is defeating your brother, but that in and of itself is admirable." Yuuta's looking up at him with something akin to admiration, and [First] chuckles. "You know, you're like the little brother I've always wanted. Fuji-kun has to be careful or I might steal you away." This time, Yuuta pushes him slightly, flushing.

"D-don't say impossible things."

"Ah, are you embarrassed? I'm sorry."

"You're clearly not."

"Haha, I guess you're right."

"Saa, so this is where you were, Yuuta." The two males turn around and see Fuji walking towards them. "I was wondering where you had gone off to. Nee-san said you went out."

"Ah, Aniki." [First] tilts his head slightly, smiling.

"I'll leave you two alone," he waves slightly, before sticking his hands in his pockets and turning.

"Wait—" Yuuta tries to stop him, but Fuji holds out an arm. "Aniki?" [First] can feel Fuji's stare on his back, and he can't help but chuckle to himself.

_'__Jealous, huh? Maybe I'll tease him a bit more~'_

[...]

Fuji Shuusuke watches [First], something akin to irritation (or was it lust?) in his deep blue eyes. He knew, _knew_ the other male was teasing him, why, he still had no idea (unless he went with his first thought that [First] wanted to seduce him. But they were only middle schoolers, after all. Middle schoolers with hormones, to be exact.). It all went from exposing his collarbone to licking his fingers free of rice or chocolate, and to sending him half-lidded looks accompanied with small smirks every time they made eye contact.

Nevertheless, he had had enough.

Which is why he couldn't help but smirk slightly with satisfaction as he heard a surprised gasp leave the [h/c] male's lips as he was slammed against the gym storage wall. Dark [e/c] eyes look up at him, and Fuji sees a smirk tugging at the end of the other male's mouth. "My, my. What brought this on all of a sudden, Fuji-kun?" Leaning down, Fuji grips small wrists in his hands.

"You've been teasing me."

"Hm? Have I?" The other male almost purrs.

"I don't enjoy it. I'm the only one who can tease." Fuji says, and [First] can't help but laugh.

"I never pictured you as a sadist, Fuji-kun." Amusement dances in his eyes at Fuji's hard stare. "Such a scary look. Do you really hate me that much?" This nearly catches Fuji off guard.

"I don't hate you."

"Hm? Then what else could it be? Surely not love. Or lust?" [First] asks slyly.

"I'm not sure."

"Does that mean I can tease you some more?" [First] asks. Fuji opens his eyes; he can feel [First]'s heartbeat under his fingers. The other male is enjoying this. Enjoying what, though? Teasing him? Being dominated? Smirking, Fuji tilts his head.

"I think it's my turn to tease you." And he leans down to close his mouth around the exposed flesh of [First]'s neck. The other male bites his lip, whimpering as Fuji's teeth sink into his neck. Trembling, his hands tighten around Fuji's shirt. He's not sure if he's bleeding, but he can't help but enjoy the painful throbbing sensation as Fuji's tongue soothes the bite. His knees are weak, and suddenly it's a good thing Fuji's body is pressed against his, otherwise he would have fallen. [First] hears Fuji chuckle.

"It seems you like a bit of pain." He says, already looking for another spot to mark.

"I guess we're made for each other then." He smiles slightly.

"Saa, who knows?" Fuji smirks before nipping at the smaller male's pulse, sending shivers down his spine.

"F-Fuji..." he breathes, weaving his fingers into light brown hair and tugging slightly.

"You know, at first I thought you were going after my brother." Fuji says against heated skin.

"Hm? Oh, Yuuta-kun is cute, but I don't date younger guys. I might steal him away as my own brother though." [First] says, only to be interrupted as Fuji grips his wrists tighter, biting down on his earlobe.

"I won't let you." [First] chuckles.

"Such a brother complex~ Incest is illegal, you know."

"So is this," Fuji counters, grinding slightly against the smaller body beneath him. "But we both know you're enjoying this."

[First] merely grins. "You know it, Shuusuke-kun~"


	5. Purely Innocent - Yagyuu Hiroshi

Yagyuu Hiroshi watches with something almost akin to unease as you talk with Marui. You were trying to take away his bag full of sweets. "Marui-senpai, it's not good for you!" You were saying, trying to take the bag away. Though you were the same height as Marui, your strength wasn't nearly as up to level, so the red-head was able to keep you away by holding you back with one hand on your head and keeping the other arm far away from you. "Senpai!" You protested.

"Let me have my sugar, [Last]-kun!" he said, smiling a bit at your attempt to swipe the bag of sweets away.

"Senpai, too much sugar is bad for you!" You tried to push against his hand harder, but that only made him take a step back.

"No way, I take good care of myself~" Marui says, blowing a bubble.

"Senpai..." you pouted slightly. Marui laughed slightly and patted your head, and you crossed your arms, no longer trying to take away his sweets. "You're lucky Yukimura-senpai doesn't mind you eating all this sugar. I hope you take care of your teeth, as well."

"Of course I do." Sighing, you tuck some hair behind your ear.

"Well, I need to go home. There's a test in a few days and I want to study."

"But we have the weekend before that." Kirihara says.

"Yeah, but I want to be sure I've studied everything thoroughly." Kirihara sighs.

"You're gonna drop dead from all this studying." You smile slightly. A small squeak of surprise leaves you as a hand ruffles your hair. Looking up, you see Niou smirking down at you.

"Akaya's right (for once). Don't push yourself too hard." He says, and you nod, dropping your gaze to the floor as your cheeks heat up slightly.

"Y-yes, senpai." Waving at your friends, you turn to leave, but bump into someone. "S-sorry...!" you look up, seeing Yagyuu look down at you. "I'm sorry senpai." You apologize once again. Yagyuu shakes his head.

"Don't apologize. I was the one in your way." He said, stepping to the side and letting you walk past.

"B-bye, senpai." You say, ducking your head as you walk away. Yagyuu watches as you walk away, staring at the ground.

"She's going to run into a pole or something." Kirihara says as he watches your figure get smaller.

"Don't say that, Akaya." Marui chides him.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Kirihara asks, looking up at Yagyuu. "Your houses aren't too far apart, right?"

"Yukimura wanted to have a meeting. So I'm staying." Yagyuu pushes up his glasses. Kirihara smirks slightly.

"But you do want to go after her, right?"

"Akaya! Don't tease your senpais!"

"Sorry, Fukubuchou!"

"Twenty laps around the track, now!"

"B-but—"

"It'll be thirty if you keep this up!" Kirihara scrambles away, just as the real Sanada and Yukimura show up. "Puri~" Niou smirks slightly, taking off his wig.

[...]

It's Sunday, and you're pouring over some textbooks when the doorbell rings. Standing, you tie your hair up in a ponytail, pushing your reading glasses up on your face. "Coming," you call, hurrying to the door and pulling it open. You blink as Yagyuu, Marui, Niou and Kirihara stand in your doorway.

"Hey, [Last]-kun~" Marui greets.

"What are you all doing here?" You ask, pulling off your glasses and folding them. "It's Sunday."

"We wanted to make sure you weren't drowning yourself in books." Kirihara said. You blinked, tilting your head.

"I wasn't drowning." Niou snickers and Marui smiles slightly.

"I didn't... I wasn't... never mind." Kirihara mutters, and you feel your eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Anyways, come with us. Buchou and Fukubuchou and Jackal-senpai are waiting." Kirihara says, tugging on your sleeve.

"Eh? Go where?" You ask.

"The park. Fresh air is good for you, too, you know." Marui says, grinning.

"But... it's late autumn. And it's cold. And my books—"

"Ah, forget about them. You've studied to hard." Niou says, coming behind to usher you out the door.

"W-wait, my shoes! And coat!"

"Yes, yes."

[...]

You breathe in the frigid air, wishing you had brought a scarf, or some gloves. Kirihara and Marui were being chased by Sanada, while you and Yukimura talked together on a bench in the park. Niou and Yagyuu were over by a set of swings, chatting. "Look! Ice cream!" Marui yelled, pointing at a shop.

"Senpai! It's almost winter!" You called. "Don't you think it's a little cold for ice cream?"

"Of course not! It's never too cold for ice cream!" The redhead calls, speeding off in the direction of said shop. You try to call them back, but Yukimura stops you.

"Just leave him, [Last]. He'll be back." He smiles slightly. You nodded and sat back down. You blow warm air into your hands, shrinking in your coat. "Are you cold?" You turn to Yukimura in time to feel something warm and soft wrap gently around your neck. It's his scarf, and you feel your cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"W-wait, senpai, then you'll be cold," you protest. Yukimura shakes his head.

"The cold is rather refreshing. Besides, I can't have you get a cold when you've studied so hard, right?" He smiles.

"But... your health is much more important, being the captain and all..." you murmur. The scarf is undeniably warm, and it smells like him.

"I'm fine." Yukimura says, putting an end to your discussion. Sighing slightly, you lean against the bench, pulling the scarf further up. You look in Niou and Yagyuu's direction, only to find them staring at you and Yukimura. Embarrassed, you turn away, missing the way Yagyuu frowns and Niou says something to try and comfort him.

When Marui and Kirihara return, they're carrying plastic bags, filled with ice cream bars for you and the rest of the team. Sanada scolds them, but Yukimura merely chuckles and accepts an ice cream bar. You decline, but accept one for later, labeling it as 'brain sugar', causing Yukimura and Jackal to laugh and Marui to give you a lecture on how sugar just isn't for the mind. You merely smile innocently, waving the male off slightly. The nine of you go for walks, staring out over the water when you cross bridges and turning empty playgrounds into your own imaginations.

"Ah," you check your phone for the time. "It's getting late. I need to be back in time to make dinner." You unwrap Yukimura's scarf from your neck, going over to the captain and wrapping it around his own neck. "There you go. Thank you for letting me borrow it, Yukimura-senpai." You smile.

He smiles back. "No problem. Be careful on your way home, okay?"

"I will." You say, waving at your friends.

"Wait, it's dangerous, so I nominate Yagyuu to walk you home." Niou suddenly blurts out. You turn in confusion.

"Eh?"

"Besides, your homes aren't that far apart, right? It'll be like killing two birds with one stone." Niou grins.

"That's right. The streets get more dangerous at night." Jackal says.

"E-eh? But—" you try to protest. Yagyuu is at your side the next moment.

"I don't mind. Let's go, [Last]."

"A-ah, yes." You say, quickly following after the tall male.

The walk back is silent, and you can't help the rapid beating of your heart. Though neither of you says anything, you can't help but feel safe around him. Looking up at him as you trail behind him, you find yourself blushing more than you should, and you shake your head slightly. When he suddenly stops, you don't notice until it's too late, and accidentally bump into his back. "Oh, s-sorry, senpai." You say, backing up a couple steps.

"It's fine. We're here." He says.

"Eh?" Turning, you see that indeed, you're at your house. "I-I suppose we are. Thank you for walking with me, senpai." You think he smiles slightly, but you can't be sure.

"No problem. Well, see you tomorrow, [Last]." He says, and you watch as he walks down the sidewalk, only going inside when you can't see his back anymore.

[...]

When the tennis club sees you next, you have bags under your eyes and your face is pale. They're all concerned, but you brush it off as malnutrition. You had stayed up the previous night studying, trying to prepare for all your tests. You had stayed up until the time you had to go to school, eaten a piece of toast and gone to school. Right before chemistry though, you almost collapse, eyesight swirling and your body feeling hot one moment and cold the next. Yukimura, who was in your class, offered to take you to the nurse, but you declined, saying it's just a slight spell that'll go away. It does, but you're left with a sick feeling in your stomach and a headache.

"Let's see... to solve this formula, use the key solving for 'x', then..." your eyebrows furrowed and you rubbed your eyes, willing the sleepiness to go away. You still feel clammy, but it's gotten a bit better since class, you only hope you'll last until school ends. Your eyelids feel as if they are made of weights, however, and as much as you try to resist, your thoughts fade to nothing as you finally close your eyes.

[...]

As tennis club ended, Yagyuu walks through the library to return a book when he catches a glimpse of a hunched figure. Stopping, he backs up to see a familiar head of [h/c] hair. Walking towards you, Yagyuu raises his eyebrow. "[Last], school is..." he stops upon seeing your peaceful face, cheek resting on crossed arms. Pausing, Yagyuu begins to think. Should he wake you and walk you home? But Yukimura did say you almost fainted today, maybe sleeping would be best... but the school was going to lock up soon, and he didn't want you to wake up and find yourself alone in school.

"Mm..." he sees you shivering, and realizes you're only wearing the uniform, and it's cold in the library. Shrugging off his tennis jacket, Yagyuu drapes it over your shoulders.

"You're going to catch a cold, [Last]." He says quietly, but you only stir to nuzzle your face in his jacket. Yagyuu turns, pushing away his thoughts and glancing back to see you smiling slightly.

"Senpai..." you murmur, and Yagyuu brushes away stray hairs from your cheeks. He can only hope it's him you're dreaming about.

[...]

When you wake, it's dim in the library, and blinking tiredly, you raise your head from your arms, checking the time. "Oh no, it's already this late?! I'm going to be locked in!" You rush to gather your things before running out of the library despite your fatigue and throbbing head. Once past the gates, you peel away your school tie, fanning yourself slightly. Wobbling slightly, you made a mental note to go straight to bed once you got home.

When you finally go upstairs to your room, you notice that you have a jacket that's not your own around your shoulders. "Eh? Is this... Yukimura-senpai's?" You ask yourself, staring at the yellow Rikkaidai tennis jacket. "I wonder why he gave it to me... I'll wash it and give it back tomorrow."

The next day, you're looking for Yukimura, but you don't have chemistry today, so the only time you see him during school is right after as he's heading to the locker room. "Yukimura-senpai," you call, trotting beside him. "Uh, this is yours, right?" You ask, bringing out the neatly folded jacket. You're surprised when Yukimura gives you a confused look.

"My jacket is in here," he says, pointing to the locker room door. You tilt your head slightly.

"Ah, then... But who could have...?" Yukimura smiles slightly, opening the door.

"Yagyuu, this is yours, right?" The bespectacled boy pops his head out of the room, and you blush slightly. His tie is hanging from his neck and his shirt is in the middle of being unbuttoned.

"Ah, yes." You're unable to make eye contact with him as he walks towards you.

"Th-thank you, senpai. Here," you say, holding it out.

"Thank you." He says, taking it from you, and you can't help but feel a shiver run down the back of your neck as his fingers brush against yours.

"N-no problem. I-I have to go to the library, see you." You say before hurrying away. Yagyuu watches you walk away, holding his jacket that smells faintly of you.

[...]

"[Last]," you turn upon hearing your name. You're coming back from your club, but since it got warm, you had loosened your tie and opened the collar. Your school jacket was hanging over your bag.

"Ah, Yagyuu-senpai. What is it?"

"I just wanted to properly thank you for returning my jacket."

"It was no problem. Thank you for lending it to me." You said, tilting your head slightly. You don't remember him giving to you, but you do remember going home with it. Perhaps he gave it to you when you didn't notice? But you hadn't seen him or anyone else since you went to the library... You couldn't help but laugh slightly. "To be honest, I thought it was Yukimura-senpai's, but I was wrong." You say, and Yagyuu can't stand how your eyes glaze over slightly and how you stare so _dreamily_ off into space...

...Which is probably why he begins to walk towards you. Startled, you back up, hitting the wall with a few more steps. "S-senpai?" You ask, confused. Yagyuu places his hands on the wall beside your head, and your breath hitches in your throat.

"Are you teasing me?" He asks lowly. You can only stare in confusion and something akin to shy anticipation.

"I-I don't understand..." Yagyuu watches you shudder and shrink under his gaze, pressing yourself further against the wall. "Senpai, what do you—" Yagyuu bends down a bit more, coming closer, and you can feel your heart's rapid beating.

"You've been driving me crazy." Yagyuu murmurs, his hand rising to slip beneath the collar of your shirt. Your eyes widen when he pulls back the fabric, exposing your collarbone. "I can't think properly when I'm around you."

"S-se..." Your breath hitches in your throat as his nose brushes against your pulse. You're blushing so hard it feels as if your face is on fire. "S-senpai, I..."

"Forgive me, but I'm going to mark you." He says, and you're about to ask what he means when his teeth sink into the junction of your neck and shoulder. You flinch, gasping in surprise, and push on his shoulders, but his hands come to grab your wrists firmly. Then, he's sucking on parts of your neck, and you can't help but feel weak in the knees, little gasps parting from your lips. Instead of pushing him away, your hands are curled around his tennis jacket, almost pulling him closer.

When he finally pulls away, your skin is tingling, and your face is flushed, lips taking in ragged breaths. You lick your lip nervously, and Yagyuu watches your tongue's movement. "Um, senpai, I..." His hands release you, and he steps back, pushing up his glasses.

"I apologize. I acted too rashly." He begins to turn away, but you reach out and wrap your arms around his back.

"W-wait, senpai. I wanted to say before, I-I did think it was Yukimura-senpai's jacket before, but I-I'm glad it wasn't." He doesn't say anything, so you continue. "I really, really admire you, senpai. You're cool and collected a-and I think I..."

"...you think you...?"

"I-I think I like you." you mumble into his back. There are a few moments of silence, and you're scared he doesn't feel the same way, but then he turns, lifting your face with his hand.

"Are you sure?" He asks quietly, and you nod.

"I am. I-I'm sure you've noticed, but I'm always somehow looking at you..." He can't help but smirk slightly.

"I've noticed." You blush.

"Y-yeah."

"I'm glad. I thought you liked Yukimura."

"He's kind, but... you're the one I..." you mumble, "you're the one I fell for." Embarrassed, you bury your face in his chest, and you hear him chuckle slightly.

"I've fallen for you too, [Last] [First]."

**Extended Ending:**

"I'm going to kiss you. May I?"

"E-eh? Ah, y-yes."

Needless to say, you're both satisfied with the day's outcome.


	6. No Need - Echizen Ryoma

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

You had met him at the local tennis courts. Your older brother had been playing around with his friends, leaving you to entertain yourself, when you had almost run over a kid lying on the grass, a half full can of juice sitting next to him. "Ah, I'm sorry." You apologized, peering down at the kid's face. He looked about a year younger than you, maybe two.

The kid had looked up at you from under the rim of his hat, lips pulled down slightly in a frown, and you kneeled next to him, patting his head. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't see where I was going." Then your eyes caught sigh of his tennis bag, with the word, 'SEIGAKU' printed on the side with bold white letters. "Ah, you go to Seigaku? So do I! What's your name, kid? I'm [Last] [First]." You grinned.

"Noisy."

"Excuse me?!"

He had been the strangest kid you had ever set eyes on. That Echizen Ryoma. And oddly enough, he had been the only boy to give you a warm feeling in your chest whenever you thought of him.

You saw Ryoma often after that. The second time had been with his friend, Momoshiro Takeshi, the kid with a quick temper and a large appetite. 'Momoshiro? I know him. His classroom isn't far from mine, actually', you had said as the two of you sat on the benches, watching people play.

Ryoma had merely hummed.

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_'Til it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_

The first time you saw Ryoma at school was when you had been running by the tennis courts, late for a meeting with your classmates about a project. Unfortunately, one cannot look away while running without crashing into something, and you had collided with someone carrying a basket of tennis balls.

"I'm so sorry!" You blurted out, immediately kneeling down to help pick them up.

"You're usually this clumsy, huh?" Your head had snapped up, eyes wide.

"Ryoma-kun!"

"Mada mada dane."

"Still as cheeky as ever, huh?" You grinned, flicking his nose. He had lowered his cap over his eyes, beginning to pick up the balls.

"What's going on over here?" A voice asked.

"Ah, Tezuka-senpai. Heh, sorry, I just happened to run into this little guy here." You smiled meekly. "I'll pick up the tennis balls. Sorry for disturbing practice." The captain merely regarded you with cool brown eyes, before nodding and going back to practice.

"I'm not a kid, Senpai." Ryoma said, sounding annoyed. You smiled, one hand sliding under his cap and the other snatching it out of the air before it fell to the ground.

"Sorry, Ryoma-kun. But when you're still shorter than me, you're still a kid."

It was moments like these that you enjoyed the most.

_Just because every thing's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know_

_Who your friends are as you head off to the war_

"America?" You asked, throat dry. Ryoma sipped his Ponta. "You're participating in the U.S. Open?"

"I've decided to." He said. Months have passed, and you found yourself seeing more of the boy in the halls and out of school, whether by coincidence or fate, but you couldn't find room to complain, he was just too lovable.

"I... I see." You said, looking down at your lap. "So then... you won't be getting back in time for nationals?"

"..." Ryoma stared straight ahead.

"I don't know."

You stayed silent for the rest of the time.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light_

"Ehhh?! You're not coming to watch us at nationals?" Eiji exclaimed. Shaking your head, you helped the tennis club put back the equipment. Tomorrow was the day Ryoma was going to America, and he had left early to pack. "Why not?" Eiji asked.

"..." You hadn't answered, merely staring down at the ground.

"If you don't want to answer, you don't have to." Oishi said, putting his hand on your shoulder. "I know how much you wanted to cheer for him at nationals." Biting your lip, you nodded, blinking back small tears.

"It's not like he's going to be away forever though, right?" You asked.

"...We don't know." Momoshiro answered.

"I-I have to believe he'll come back. After all, he's Ryoma. He wouldn't just... leave." You said. It was the first time you used Ryoma's name without honorifics. "I believe in him." When you felt the pressure of another hand on your shoulder, you turned to see Fuji gently smiling at you.

"That's the spirit. Echizen will definitely come back to us." You smiled.

"Yes!"

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

Everyone had said their goodbyes, but you were nowhere to be found. "Sorry, Echizen. She told us she would be here." Oishi apologized. Ryoma merely averted his gaze.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter to me if she comes or not."

"Echizen..."

"Flight to Los Angeles now boarding, please make your way..."

"Wait, Echizen! Aren't you going to call her or something?"

"She does what she wants. I don't have a reason to stop her." He said, walking away with a last wave of his hand.

"Echizen..."

Hands stuffed in his pockets, Ryoma tried to make the heavy feeling in his heart go away. So what if you hadn't showed up? Maybe you were late and slept in. Or maybe you tripped and cracked your skull open. You always were pretty clumsy-

Or maybe you just didn't care.

Ryoma clenched his hands in his pockets. "Stupid senpai-"

"Oi, kid, you're not saying rude things about me, are ya?" Ryoma's eyes widened, and he turned to see you sitting on a chair by the gate. "What, you thought I'd let you leave without saying bye? Geez..." Standing, you walked over with your hands clasped behind your back. "I expect good things outta you, kid. Drink milk, play tennis, kick butt-" It was your turn for your eyes to widen.

Ryoma pulled back, smirking as he licked his lips slightly. Taking off his cap, he put it on your head. "I'm not a kid, [First]-senpai." You watched as he walked away, fingers coming up to press lightly against your lips. When his back disappeared from view, you smiled.

"Kids grow up so fast."

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

"So? How's America?" You asked, twirling in your desk chair, the receiver pressed against your ear.

"Fine. I saw Kevin again-"

"What?! That blonde-headed kid?!" You exclaimed, cutting off Ryoma's sentence. "I still haven't gotten around to liking that kid. He's just too passionate. And irritating. Ah! I cut you off again, sorry!"

"... You haven't changed."

"Heh, neither have you. Which reminds me, are you still only five feet? I mean, I'm a little taller than Ann, but still taller than you. You should grown up faster, kid." You teased.

"..."

"..." Did I over do it? You thought.

"I'm not a kid, [Last]." You almost shivered. His voice was different over the phone. It was deeper, and... alluring.

"...Did you use my name without honorifics? Kids are getting so bold these days." You grinned, almost hearing him scowl. "Sorry, Ryoma-kun. I know you're not a kid. You're just fun to tease."

"It should be the other way around..." Ryoma muttered. You pressed your phone against your ear more.

"Did you say something? I didn't hear."

"No. Nothing."

_Now, we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

It was the morning of nationals. You were sleeping peacefully in your bed. Hanging on your wall was a calendar with today circled in bright red marker. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn't ignore it, and even set an alarm. Momoshiro told you the games started at around ten or eleven, and it was already eight thirty. Even if you left now, it would still take some time to get there. They told you Rokkaku was starting, and you vaguely remembered meeting them on a trip to train on the beach with Seigaku (even though the training camp was quickly forgotten about).

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Rolling over, you mumbled into your pillow. The birds still hadn't stopped chirping, and there was a strange tap on your window. That's impossible, you told yourself. You lived on the second story, there was no way someone-

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Sitting up and rubbing your eyes, you sighed, looking at your window. Throwing your covers off of yourself, you walked to the window and pulled back the curtains, squinting at the sun. Even though it was still early, the sun rose faster than usual cause of summer. Looking down to the streets below, your eyes took some time to adjust, but then they did...

"Ryoma?" You whispered. Indeed, it was Ryoma, hat and all. Though he was a bit oddly dressed. You ignored his overly baggy clothes and rushed to put your hair in a ponytail (not because you knew he liked them, of course not) and rushed downstairs, opening the front door. "Ryoma-kun!" You called happily, wrapping your arms around him tightly.

"You even have this much energy in the morning?" He asked. You noticed he was rubbing his eyes.

"Yup! Because you came back!" You said, stepping back to get a good look at his face. "When did you come back?"

"A little while ago."

"Like.. days? Hours?"

"Days."

"Ehhh? Why didn't you contact me?" You pouted.

"But I'm here, aren't I? Get ready, we're going to find Momo-senpai and the others."

"They're at nationals... oh!" You said, finally catching on. "Right! Give me fifteen minutes!"

"Hurry, [First]-senpai."

"Yes, yes!" You called, heart fluttering as he said your name for the first time in so long.

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_'Til they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

"Echizen?!"

"Echizen!" You couldn't help but smile at the astonished calls of Ryoma's name.

"Don't just leave your clothes lying on the ground." You said, picking them up as he revealed himself.

"Whoa! [Last]! You're here too?!"

"You bet!" You grinned, flashing a peace sign and winking.

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

As Ryoma played, you couldn't help but stare in admiration and disbelief, still unsure if he was really here, right in front of your eyes. He had grown, physically and in tennis. You had measured his height on the train (much to his annoyance) and found that he was at least the same height as you.

"Kids grow up fast these days, huh?" You smiled.

_No need to say goodbye_

* * *

**This was originally going to be much angstier, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. _ xD**


	7. Trust - Sengoku Kiyosumi

You sat on a park bench, listening to the children running around and laughing. In your hands, you held a cup of tea-probably a bit too tightly, but your hands were trembling, and you didn't want to drop the cup.

* * *

_"Really, where is he?" You wondered, walking down the halls of Yamabuki in search of a certain ginger. "Geez, even though he told me to wait for him, it's been fifteen minutes. He's almost as bad as Echizen." you sighed. "Maybe he forgot something in the classroom?"_

_You entered the class, room 3-3, putting your hands on your hips when you didn't find any sign of the flirtatious tennis player. Right, flirtatious. You had been trying to keep an eye on him though, as his girlfriend, you found it rather uncomfortable when he would unconsciously gawk at other girls when you were right there. Even though you knew he was probably the biggest flirt you've ever seen, if he liked you enough to ask you out, then obviously he liked you more, right?_

_You trusted him._

* * *

Biting your lip, you hunched your shoulders slightly, your breaths coming out in white puffs of air against the cold autumn air. Winter was on it's way, as you often found the grass glistening with frost early in the morning. You were deaf to the world, cheeks and hands cold but eyes hot as you struggled to bite back tears.

You had been so blind.

* * *

_"Really... that Sengoku..." You sighed when you saw his bag, tipped over on his desk. Some contents had spilled out, his cell (it would be useless to text him), a brush, and a Gameboy, among other things. Sighing, you knelt down to pick them up, when a small white box caught your eye. Curious, you picked it up and opened it. What you saw took your breath away. On a golden chain, were the initials [First] [Last] on it, carved out of shimmering opal and lined with a golden back. Small clear flowers, elegantly decorated knocked against the letters. It was beautiful, and you couldn't believe your eyes._

_White Day was a few days away, after all. Did he get this for you? You smiled slightly. That Sengoku. He always did things to surprise you._

"Stupid idiot..." you muttered finally, wiping your eyes furiously. "What was I thinking? Date the most flirtatious idiot in the whole school and think everything would be fine? Yeah right."

_Looking around, you carefully covered the necklace and put it back in his bag, promising yourself you'd act surprised when he gave it to you. With a light heart, you put the rest of his things back in his bag. "Oh, the board isn't wiped." You said, standing up to wipe it clean. As you were clearing the board, the door slid open, revealing a red-faced and panting Sengoku._

_"[F-First]!" He gaped, "W-what are you doing here?"_

_"I was looking for you, but then I realized the board wasn't wiped. Also, your bag fell over. I thought you carried your phone everywhere? It fell out, so I had to put everything back in."_

_"You... didn't find anything other than my phone, did you?" He asked, looking a bit scared._

_'Yes, I found a necklace' You pushed the thought away. "Well, your brush fell out too. Same with your gameboy. Geez, it's not good to be this messy, you know?"_

_"A-ah, yeah, you're right, haha..." He laughed weakly. You tilted your head slightly._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"A-ah, nothing! I was just at practice! Should we go home?" He asked, scooping his bag up and sending you a smile. You nodded, putting down the board wiper to go to his side, picking up your own bag on the way._

* * *

Shuffling your feet slightly, you ignored the soccer ball that went flying in your direction, missing your legs by a few inches. "Sorry, miss!" A high-pitched voice called out, but you didn't bother to look up.

"I'm so stupid, I could die..." you sighed, no longer feeling as sad as you did tired. Tired of having to deal with the disappointment you felt every time his eyes wandered from you, tired of the way he always seemed to disappear when you wanted to see him most, or when he had canceled your dates because of 'practice' or 'something came up'.

You were tired of it all.

* * *

_Sitting on the roof during lunch, you couldn't keep still as you waited for Sengoku to show up. It was White Day, and other girls in the school were already fawning over their boyfriend's gift to them, or sulking somewhere quiet. You couldn't keep your nerves down, and when the ginger0haired male finally entered the rooftop, you found yourself standing up. "Sengoku, hi." You said._

_"Hey," he smiled, and you couldn't help but notice it was a bit tentative. "I have something for you." he said, reaching into his bag and giving you a wrapped box. "Happy White Day, [Last]." He smiled a bit wider. Smiling back, you took it from him, a small blush on your cheeks._

_"Thank you, Sengoku." Carefully ripping the wrapping, you found a box and opened it to see..._

_A CD._

_Looking up at Sengoku, he took your silent questioning glance as an excited, surprised look. Smiling, he ruffled your hair. "You like this band, right? I thought about you while getting it."_

_That should have been the red light, but you remembered his sister also had the same initials as you, so you didn't really pay any mind to it [1]._

* * *

Nearly all the kids had left by the time you decided to go back home. It was late afternoon, and your tea had long grown cold. Standing, you tossed the nearly full cup into the trash, turning on your heel to walk away, hopefully leaving your sadness behind when...

You saw Sengoku several feet away from you, cheeks flushed and eyes watching your expression guiltily.

Guilty. You supposed both of you were guilty. You for trusting him, and him for cheating.

* * *

_"[First]! How was your break?" your friend asked, a cheery smile on her face._

_"Ah, [Friend Name], it was fine." you said, anxious to see your best friend, Fuji and confront him about the necklace and CD. Even if he didn't know what was going on, you knew he would assure you it was a misunderstanding as he always did. You felt horrible; since you told yourself to forget it, but it gnawed at your mind, and you were suddenly feeling more anxious than you know you should have._

_"Eh? You look kind of pale, [First]. You aren't sick, are you?" Your friend asked, leaning forward to put her hand on your forehead. As she leaned forward, your eyes widened._

_A familiar chain swung out, glistening in the sun._

* * *

"Sengoku-san. Hello." You said formally, causing the male to wince slightly. Like the weather, your voice was cold. Close to freezing. "Shouldn't you be at tennis? I vaguely remember Banji-sensei telling you all that practice would be until late." You were proud of your voice for not breaking.

"Well... I er, skipped."

"That was rather stupid of you." You retorted harshly, causing the boy in front of you to whither slightly, cringing. "Even though Banji-sensei is taking time out of his schedule. It's not like you haven't' finished your homework. Go to practice."

* * *

_You hurried through the halls, ignoring the confused calls of your so-called-friend. Oh, how your eyes stung, how you wanted to tear yourself apart for believing in him, for trusting him. How you wanted to scream and cry and throw something. How you wanted it to be a lie._

_Fuji was waiting at the gate. He would walk you home when Sengoku had practice, and even though he went to an entirely different school, you both lived in the same neighborhood. You were thankful. Fuji smiled and waved, but tilted his head at the agonized look on your face._

_"[Last], what-" You buried your face in your best friend's chest, gripping his uniform tightly as tears immediately spilled over. It took one shaky gasp for Fuji to understand, and he wrapped his arms around you, hiding your face from onlookers. You felt him unwrap his arms before feeling him drape something over you; his Seigaku jersey. "Let's go somewhere quiet." He whispered, and you nodded numbly, hands pressed against your eyes as you let Fuji led you away._

* * *

"I wanted to talk to you." Sengoku said, and you noticed the way his voice sounded a bit defeated.

You felt angry. Rage bubbled up, rage and sadness and resistance. You didn't want to talk. You wanted to run. You wanted Sengoku to forget this happened, you wanted _yourself_ to forget this ever happened. You were just so angry and hurt.

"I don't want to talk to you." you said shortly. "Your _girlfriend_ is probably waiting for you since you've skipped. Don't you know it's rude to make a girl wait?" You wanted to lash out more at him, you wanted to let him know how hurt you had been. Because you didn't know how long it had been going on, but he had been cheating on you with someone who you thought was your friend. Did he whisper the same sweet nothings in her ear? Hold her and tell her he loved her? Then you laughed out loud, bitterly. Of course he did. He was _Sengoku Kiyosumi_ for god's sake. He probably did that to every girl to make them blush and swoon...

Just like you had.

"Please wait!" A hand grasped your wrist, and the warmth sent a shiver up your arm, but you didn't look back at him.

"Let go." Your voice hardly wavers, and you feel Sengoku's hand on your wrist tighten.

"[Last], I really love-"

"Don't!" You interrupt. "I don't want to hear it!"

"But I want you to hear it." Sengoku says, and your body is frozen as he turns you around to look at your face. "I love you, [Last]. I really, really love you."

You bite your cheek as you feel the words begin to attack your resolve. "If-if you loved me, then you wouldn't have cheated. I don't want to go back to you to find out you've said the same damn things to that other girl."

"That other girl was your friend three days ago." Sengoku reminds you softly, but you feel as if he's blaming you.

"What of it? Who's fault do you think it is that she's not?" You snap, glaring up at him. "Sengoku-san, you don't understand how I feel at all. Girls flock to you. You're like a goddamned lantern in a room of moths. One forgotten one isn't going to make a difference. If you let me go, we can just forget we ever went out, and you can go back to attracting whoever you please."

"But I don't want to." He says, and you turn away.

"Bullcrap. You've been doing it all this time, so-"

"Can you please just listen to me?" He interrupts, and you send him an irritated glare, but let him continue. "I messed up, big time. I know that and I've regretted it ever since I saw you walking with Fuji. But to tell the truth, it's also partially your fault!"

"M-my..." you gape, "You ass!"

"I thought you were going to leave me for Fuji!" He suddenly cries out. "I was scared you'd leave me for him, and I panicked! I know it was shitty of me to go after your friend, but I was truly scared because I thought you found someone you liked more than me!"

"You-you're completely blind!" You stammer, "I only went with Fuji because I thought you didn't want to spend time with me! I never thought about dating him when I was with you! I never thought about anyone else but you that entire time! I was totally in love with you, you idiot!" You yell. There's a short silence as the both of you catch your breaths.

"...Do you still like me?" Sengoku asks quietly. You look at him out of the corner of your eye before turning away, very aware of his grip on your wrist, and the fact that he can probably feel your heartbeat.

"I should as you the same thing."

"I won't answer until you do."

"What the hell?! Then I won't answer until you do, either!" You quickly retort.

"Just say it!"

"No! Why should I?!"

"Just do it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" The two of you stop to stare hard at each other, a bit breathless from shouting, and the way you're arguing now reminds you of how he used to tease you. You're glad the cold is an excuse for the flush on your cheeks.

"Yes." Sengoku says, smiling a bit smugly, and you shoot him this 'don't-start-this-again'.

"Why?" You ask, receiving an incredulous look in response.

"Because I still love you, okay?" he says, exasperated.

"I-idiot! Stop joking around!" You say, feeling your cheeks heat up despite the cold air.

"I'm not lying!"

"I don't trust you!"

"Then I'll prove it!"

"Wha-" you turn speechless as he turns your head to face him, his warm palm cupping your cheek. Your widened eyes meet his before he presses his lips to yours. At first, you're frozen in shock, but gradually, you relax, closing your eyes and bringing your other hand to cup the back of his head. Sengoku smiles into the kiss.

When the two of you pull away, you're blushing like mad, and Sengoku looks so happy his smile could rival the sun. "D-don't look so happy, idiot." You mutter, turning away.

"I love you, [Last]-chan."

"... I love you too, you idiot."

Extended Ending

"But if you cheat again, you aren't getting lucky a second time."

"Ah, but lucky is my motto!"

"I don't care!"

* * *

**[1] I know he has an older sister, but I don't know her name, so this is just for convenience of the plot. xD**


	8. Candied Lips - Oshitari Yuushi

You stare up in awe and fascination at the building, clutching your single strap bag. "Whaaaaa~ Is this really a cottage, Atobe-kun?" You ask, turning to the male beside you. He's smirking arrogantly (but then again, when isn't he?) and runs a hand through his hair.

"Of course. Who do you think I am?" He asks.

"Still using 'ore-sama-, huh?" you ask teasingly. Atobe ignores you and turns to the rest of the tennis regulars.

"Alright, starting today we'll be training for nationals. Tezuka called me to organize matches with his team, so their coach will be up here in a few days." He then leads you all inside, and your eyes widen as you stare at the building.

"Whaaa~!" Atobe can't help but smirk some more.

"If you don't close your mouth, you'll attract flies." A low voice says next to you, and you jump slightly.

"Oshitari-kun! Don't scare me like that!"

"You get scared easily, huh?" He says, looking down at you through thin glass lenses.

"S-so what? It's not like I can be like you or Kabaji or Tezuka-kun." You say, pushing out your bottom lip slightly. "Besides, it's healthy to get scared and scream."

"But you do it all the time." Mukahi says behind you, and you turn to stick your tongue out at him.

Atobe has asked you to accompany the tennis club while they train for nationals. Being one of his close friends (besides Oshitari, of course), you've accepted. It hasn't been the first time you've entered an Atobe residence, but each house has different decor and a different theme, and you've been blown away by all of it.

For the rest of the day, you're running around the halls, gasping in awe at the decor and beautifully crafted building. "Atobe, you're amazing~!" The teen smirked.

"[Last], please don't inflate his ego more. I'm worried his head might float away without his body." Oshitari says from his chair in the lounge.

"Let her be awed by me." Atobe says, but you're already running off in another direction.

"Whaaa~! So pretty!" You say, looking at the vases and flowers donning the halls. "These flowers aren't even in season yet!"

"Who do you think I am?" Atobe calls down the hall at you.

"The sky is so blue~!" You sing, prancing inside the lounge, and you twirl once, twice, before your foot catches on something (probably that one spec of dust), and you're tumbling down with a squeal. Fortunately for you, arms wrap around your waist, preventing from giving yourself a bump on the head.

"Really... Do be careful, [Last]." Oshitari murmurs, and you smile, flushing with embarrassment.

"Hehe, sorry, Oshitari-kun!" You begin to gape, even awed by the ceiling, and you don't notice Oshitari's dark blue eyes scanning over your exposed legs. He smirks slightly, before letting you stand, fingertips brushing along your knuckles as you hop away. You shudder, though you're not sure if it's from the air conditioning or the boy in front of you. "I'm gonna go explore the outside. Later~" You call, dancing from the room.

"Try not to fall over this time!" Shishido calls from the other door leading into the lounge.

"No promises~!" You call back, causing him to face fault a bit.

"Well at least she's honest." Mukahi says.

...

You only get bored of exploring late in the afternoon, and you trudge back inside, shoes and ankles muddy with dirt on your face and small twigs sticking out of your hair. "My, my, what on earth happened to you?"

"Oshitari-kun, give me a hug!" You grin, rushing forward with your arms spread wide. The male side steps you, and you trip, only staying upright from Oshitari grabbing your wrist. "Oshitari-kun!" You whine as he smirks lightly and adjusts his glasses.

"Clumsy as ever, [Last]."

"Well I wouldn't have tripped if you hadn't avoided my affection."

"Ah, head over heels already, hm?" You blush.

"No! I just like hugs! Ah, Ootori-kun, come here~!"

"Wh-wha-!? [L-Last] you're covered in dirt!"

"And mud!"

"W-wait, don't pull me in circles-!"

"Dance with me, Ootori-kun!" You giggle, squealing when a hand lifts you up and tosses you over a broad shoulder. "Kabaji-kun!"

"Ah~n? Look what the dog dragged in." Atobe smirks slightly. "Kabaji, bring her to her room."

"Usu."

"Uwaah~! I haven't seen my room yet! Who will come with me on this excited adventure?!" You broadcast, receiving several strange looks. "Ah, Jirou-kun! Join me!" You grab the sleepy male's wrist despite your position on Kabaji's shoulder, and proceed to drag the male along. "Shishido-kun, Mukahi-kun too!"

"No way!"

"Sh-Shishido-san..."

Mukahi shrugs, but follows anyways, Oshitari a few steps behind.

...

"Uwaaah~! Why is it so spacious?" You ask, eyes gleaming as you stare at your room.

"[Last], do come here. We're going to have to get you cleaned up." Oshitari says, and you're at his side almost immediately.

"Hmm, okay~! But you're not invited in." You say seriously, giving him a look as he tilts his head, smiling innocently. "Don't look at me like that! You're not to come in until I've finished, got it?" You ask, pointing a hand at him. He gently grabs your hand and kisses the tip of your knuckle, and you shiver, a hot blush spreading across your face.

"As you wish, [Last]."

Pulling away, you hastily tug clean clothes and a brush out of your suitcase before hurrying to the bathroom, closing the door and shutting out Oshitari's smug smile.

The bath is heaven. The water is hot, the tub is deep, and the scent of shampoo and soap makes you want to fall asleep. However, you know that wouldn't be good, and you scrub at the dirt on your body, picking out twigs as you run your fingers through your hair. "Whaa... that Atobe. He's so lucky." you sigh and lean against the tub, steam rising and curling from the water's surface. "Maybe he'll let me join their practice~ Then again, probably not..." you blow bubbles for a bit.

When you've finished your bath, dried and dressed yourself, you proceed to comb your hair, finding stray twigs and leaves clinging to your hair. "Right~! All done!" You smile happily, putting the comb on your bedside table. Your hair is still damp, but you cant bring yourself to use the hairdryer.

Laying your head against the pillow, you begin to feel tired. Running around earlier, and the hot water from your bath has made you sleepy, and before you know it, you're sleeping, lips parted with a soft breeze coming in through the open window.

...

Practice is harder than usual, Oshitari notes, but since nationals are coming up he can't really complain. Looking up from the courts, he can see the top of the cottage. He vaguely wonders what you're up to at the moment; if you've gone exploring again, or if you're just sitting in the lounge drinking tea and singing to yourself. He smirks to himself slightly, remembering how he first caught you singing, your whole face had been red and you hadn't spoken to him for the rest of the day, only to come back the next as cheerful as ever. You didn't like singing in front of people, he found out that day.

After practice ends they all go to their respective rooms to shower and change. Oshitari's walking down the hall, wearing a simple white shirt and dark pants when he recognizes your door. Tilting his head a bit in curiosity, he tests the handle, surprised to find it unlocked. The bedrooms all have locks, and he thought that since you're a girl, you'd have locked your room and forbidden anyone to enter.

He shares a private smirk with himself and enters your room, murmuring a soft "excuse me" before coming in and finding you asleep on your bed. You're recharging, he thinks, and stares at your sleeping form. One hand is resting up by your head, fingers in their half-curled state, then the other is lying across your waist. Your breathing is slow and rhythmic, and Oshitari walks up next to your bed.

"My, my. Leaving the door open when you're defenseless like this. You're too trusting, [Last]." His index finger caresses your cheek, and you lean into his touch, murmuring something. Oshitari leans down, placing one hand on the bed as he tries to hear what you're saying.

"...Yuu...shi..." you murmur, and Oshitari is taken aback for a split second, before he smirks. So you're dreaming about him, huh? He finds he likes how his name sounds on your lips, and with a chuckle, he presses a kiss on your forehead before leaving the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

...

When you wake, it's evening, and you sit up, rubbing your eyes. "Hmm..." You mumble. "Oh?" You see a small pile of candy on your bedside, and you internally cheer. "Candy~"

"Gakuto told me to tell you that those are for after dinner." A voice interrupts your thoughts, and you squeak, almost dropping the piece you were holding.

"Oshitari-kun!" You blurt out. "Don't scare me like that!" The male merely smiles slightly in amusement as you pout. "Besides, it's just one piece of candy." You say, going back to sit on the edge of your bed. The blue-haired male stands from his spot in the chair, taking a few steps to stop in front of you.

"No, [Last]." he says, looking down at you. You stare him right in the eyes as you unwrap the piece slowly. "[Last]... don't make me do rash things." He says lowly. Smiling smugly, you lift the candy to your lips.

"I dare you." You tease as you stick the piece of candy in your mouth. Oshitari watches you with a darkened gaze as you lick your fingers, still staring in his eyes. Smirking when he doesn't 'do rash things' you break his gaze and make a move to stand. "Hehe~ Looks like you can't-"

Hands push firmly on your shoulders, and you fall against the covers as Oshitari places a knee on the bed. You say his name in confusion, but he catches your chin in between his fingers, an elbow by your head. "I warned you," he whispered. You're confused, but your eyes widen when he presses his lips to yours, nibbling on your bottom lip. You gasp slightly in surprise, and his tongue flicks your own, causing you to shudder and melt. Your hands are useless as they sit by your head, and Oshitari cups your cheeks as he kisses you harder, pushing your head slightly into the mattress.

"Nn..." You moan quietly as his tongue is teasing yours. Then, just as soon as it starts, he's pulling away, licking his lips. You stare at him, brain whirling with thoughts until...

"My... You stole my candy!" You shout, red-faced." Oshitari smirks, rolling the piece of candy with his tongue. You watch the movement of his jaw and lips as the candy peeks out from between his lips.

"Why don't you take it back, then?" He asks, and you reach up to crash your lips to his. Oshitari smirks into the kiss as he parts his lips, and you're searching his mouth for your candy. His arm slips under your waist, pulling you close as his hand runs through your hair.

"N-no fair, it dissolved," you whisper. Oshitari chuckles against your lips.

"Maybe but that was a pretty good kiss, [Last]."

"Sh-shut up." you look away, a deep blush spreading across your face. You can't help but shudder as his lips press against your throat. Your hands, which had been holding his shoulders, tighten slightly as he trails lazy kisses up and across your neck. "Oshitari-kun..."

"Yuushi," he corrects, nipping your neck.

"I-I can't just say your name like that, even if you want me to." He looks up at you, amused.

"You did pretty well in your sleep, though."

"I.. you..." You struggle for coherent words. "You were watching me sleep?!"

"I merely happened to be passing by." He smiles.

"W-weirdo!" You call, shivering when his fingers gently run up your leg.

"Ah, but [First]," your body shivers as your name rolls off his tongue, "You are quite attracted to a weirdo like me."

"S-so what if I am?" You pout. Oshitari smirks.

"Silly girl." He says, before pressing his lips to yours once more.


	9. Mussed Hair - Kite Eishirou

**Set in high school, sexual themes below~**

* * *

"K-Kite, stop," you gasped lightly. The male smirked against your neck. "Kite, the teacher will be here soon, class is—" your lips pursed slightly, fingers curled tightly around the sleeves of his school shirt as his teeth scraped teasingly against your neck.

"We still have ten minutes," he murmured into your skin.

"Nn—That's not the issue—" You arched slightly against him as his fingers dug into your hips, his mouth hot on your neck. "Kite..."

"Not my name, [Name]." He whispered. You whimpered slightly.

"Kite, you bastard..."

"Shh... strong words don't fit someone like you." You scowled, but rubbed your leg slightly against his crotch. You felt a surge of smugness go through you as he shuddered slightly, sinking his teeth into your neck harshly. You bit your lip.

"_Eishirou..._" you whispered, hands trailing over his shoulders and gripping the hair at the nape of his neck. He licked a stripe to the bottom of your chin, causing your breath to hitch.

"You'll be punished for messing with my hair," he whispered in your ear, and your eyes widened when he began to unbutton your shirt. "Naughty [Name]." He clucked his tongue slightly, and you tried to push him away when you heard footsteps that were undoubtedly the teacher's coming closer to the classroom the two of you were in.

"_Kite,_" you hissed, hands pressing against his shoulders. He refused to let you go, and your heart began to race faster when the footsteps got closer, and closer...

The door slid open, and a surprised voice called out. "Ah, [Name]-kun. Kite-kun, you two were here? Were you cleaning up the classroom?" You nodded, your back to the teacher as you wiped away the hurried markings of chalk you slapped onto the board. Kite was smirking at the back of your head, subtly fixing his clothing. "I see. Thank you, then."

"No problem." You said, sending Kite a glare as his hand brushed too close to your bottom. The teacher busied themselves with setting up, and you got a chance to properly fix your clothing.

Kite smirked; he always liked doing this thing with you because you always somehow managed to make it look like the two of you were returning books or cleaning up. He liked how quick-witted you were. He was attracted to you, and he chuckled slightly when you pushed his arm away from wrapping around your waist.

"Please excuse us." The door slid closed, and once the two of you were out of hearing distance, you lightly hit Kite's arm. "I keep telling you not to leave marks! It's hard to cover them up, you know?" The male rolled his eyes slightly.

"It was punishment for messing my hair. I need to go fix it now." You shook your head.

"We have some time before class. Go fix your hair and I'll wait—" Kite grabbed your arm, dragging you into the boy's bathroom. "Hey! Kite—" Your body was trapped inside a stall, and your heart skipped a beat. He smirked.

"You're going to help me." You knew he just wanted an excuse to make you cry out, and needless to say, you liked it.

Which is why you sincerely hoped he had time to fix his entire head of hair when the two of you were done.

* * *

**Pretty short but I hope you all enjoyed it. :3**


	10. Little Moments - Kirihara Akaya

**SEXUAL THEMES BELOW YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED~**

* * *

Fingernails left crescent shaped indents in pale, sweaty skin and moaning gasps flew from parted and swollen lips.

_"__Akaya,"_ the male growled at the pleading call of his name, and he sunk his teeth into unmarked flesh, earning a whine and more crescent shaped marks. The person below him, you, the sweetest girl, always cheerful and kind, writhed beneath him, arching. _"Akaya..." _

"_[Name]..._" he growled against your bruised and broken skin. His tongue laved over your neck, and he sucked on the column of your throat, feeling the vibrations as you moaned out.

"_Akaya..."_ There was something in your voice that made his heart skip a beat, something in your eyes as you stared at him, and something about the way you clung to him that made his insides feel fuzzy. He had asked the tennis regulars about it, but he had either been laughed at, teased, or had an earful of '_TARUNDORU_!'

"Akaya, I love you," you whispered, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Akaya..."

Love... that's what it was. Akaya loosened his brutal grip on your hips, leaning down to kiss you slowly and passionately on the lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Love. You loved him, and he loved you.

"[Name]..." he murmured against your lips. "[Name]..."

...

"I really don't know why you don't like your hair." You said, twirling some strands of said hair around your fingers. Wearing one of Akaya's shirts, your hair was still damp from showering, and you had been drying the male's hair.

"Niou-senpai always teased me about it," Akaya sayd, pushing the buttons on his hand-held game. "It was irritating. I guess I just grew to dislike it."

"Ah, he called you 'Seaweed-Head', right?" You asked, smiling slightly when he grunted slightly. "I don't know what's so bad about that. I like seaweed, you know."

"Unlike your cousin. He hates it."

"Haha, yeah. Sei-chan's never liked seaweed. I feel like maybe he'll grow more if he eats it, though..."

_Somewhere at basketball practice, a certain redhead suppressed a sneeze, glaring ominously in the direction of the door._

"[Name]?" Akaya asked, turning his head to look at you. "What's wrong?"

"Eh, oh, ah, nothing, hahaha~" You laughed slightly. _I swear I felt a chill just now._

"Hmm..." Akaya turned back to his game as you began to brush his hair, running your fingers through the soft locks.

"Have you finished your thesis?" You asked. Akaya's head lolled back onto the edge of the bed, his eyebrows quirking.

"I... think I did, right?"

"Hmm... well, you would have come running to me yelling how you finally completed it—"

"SHIT I FORGOT!" Akaya suddenly sprung up. You giggled slightly. "Crap! Where's my computer?!"

"The professor said it wasn't due until Monday, but it's better to get it done."

"Crap, crap, crap, crap," Akaya chanted searching through the mess that is his room to find his laptop. "Ah, there you are!" He quickly opened it, and you lay on your stomach, watching him type furiously.

"It's Saturday, you know."

"But we promised to go to the arcade together tomorrow, so I wanted to finish it today," he said, cursing under his breath slightly. You felt your heart skip a beat. He had remembered... you would have thought that school and tennis would have caused him to stress, but as you watched him type on his computer, a fond smile graced your face.

Now feeling ten times happier than you had all day, you pressed your lips against his cheek. "I love you, you dork."

"Ngh," his hand caught your chin, and he pressed his lips briefly to yours before turning back to his computer, mumbling.

"Hm?" You asked curiously.

"...love... you too." He mumbled, and you giggled at the way his ears turned light pink. "Don't laugh," he pouted slightly. You smiled wider.

"Sorry, sorry~ When you're done with your paper, we'll get ramen, okay?"

"Okay," he said, smiling, and the two of you sat in comfortable silence; the sound of Akaya's fingers tapped the keys. You played with his hair and closed your eyes, enjoying his scent and warmth.

When Akaya turned to look at you next, you had fallen asleep, fingers lingering in his strands of hair. A soft smile crossed his face, and Akaya pressed a light kiss to your temple. "We're still getting ramen later," he muttered, turning to finish his work.

* * *

**DID I JUST MAKE YOU THE COUSIN OF AKASHI SEIJUURO HAHAHA YES I DID**


	11. Rain - Yukimura Seiichi

The weather report had said nothing about rain, but Yukimura didn't seem to mind as he walked down the sidewalk from school. He hadn't brought an umbrella, and Sanada would most likely fuss about his health if he caught a cold, so he walked strongly, with a purpose through the downpour as cars and trucks passed, spraying water by his feet and getting blurrier in the rain. The sun would occasionally peek through the grey mass of clouds before getting swallowed up again, and Yukimura made a note to visit his garden back home; there would most likely be a rainbow he could admire.

The air was chilled, but since it was early summer, Yukimura found himself not caring about the temperature. Then he heard it. Though it was faint and he had to strain a bit to hear it again, Yukimura was quite good at hearing small sounds, and he looked where a short set of steps led to a higher resting place, and on the third step he found a white cat, paws dark from the dirt and looking up at him with wide, blue eyes. Yukimura and the cat had a stare down, before the boy slowly knelt down, holding out a tentative finger. The cat hesitated, the tip of it's cold nose touching his knuckle before retreating.

"Can I sit here?" The question must have sounded crazy to any passersby, but no one else had been outside after the rain started, and so the blue-haired male sat himself comfortably on the steps, staring ahead as the cat watched him with unblinking eyes.

Eventually, he felt the cat's ear rub against his wrist, and he looked down, smiling slightly as the cat rubbed itself on his arm. He patted his knee slightly, and the cat tilted its head before climbing on, curling up on his lap. "Wait a moment, I have something." Yukimura said, carefully unbuttoning his school jacket. The cat perked it's head up, watching as he pulled his arms out of the sleeves before holding it over his head, shielding the cat and him from the endless stream of rain.

The cat lay its head down, and Yukimura watched as the world went by, a small smile on his face. Not long after, he began to hum, and the cat settled itself more, closing it's large round eyes. He himself began to relax, shutting his own blue-purple eyes and waited for the rain to subside slightly.

It had been so peaceful that Yukimura hadn't noticed the footsteps approaching him. His eyes had been closed, and it had almost caught him off guard when the rain over his head stopped, and a gentle voice called out.

"Perhaps a real umbrella would do better?" Opening his eyes, Yukimura looked up from under his coat to see the newcomer. A girl, probably a head shorter than he with a small smile and soft looking [h/c] hair stood in front of him, holding the umbrella out over his head. "Here." She said, pushing the plastic handle against his hand. Automatically taking it, Yukimura thanked the girl as the right side of his jacket fell to cover his face. The girl chuckled through her nose. "It wouldn't do any good to get sick now that tennis has started. Am I right?"

Yukimura raised a brow slightly. As if noticing, the girl quirked her lips slightly. "Your tennis bag." His lips parted, 'Ah', he said. "Well then, see you later, Yukimura-kun." THe boy blinked, but only watched as she walked away. A gust of wind picked up, rustling the corners of her jacket, and Yukimura caught sight of Rikkai Dai's school colors, yellow and black, just as the girl turned the corner.

...

At school the next day, Yukimura found it slightly amusing when Sanada would fuss over him whenever he sneezed. He would reassure the vice-captain with a smile that he was fine, and Sanada would quickly tell him to be careful and notify him if he felt sick. "Of course, Sanada." The teen would reply, before turning back to what he was doing, reading a book, work, or writing.

He had brought that umbrella to school today. If he got a chance to meet who had given it to him, he would thank her properly. Perhaps she'd swoon and blush, like every other girl in Rikkai Dai. More than half the whole female populous knew who he was. The tennis courts were often spied on by fangirls, giggling to each other and whispering behind their hands, casting longing glances to everyone in the regulars.

A part of him hoped she would be like the others; it would be easy to ignore her, maybe he'd walk her to class or help her with homework as a thank you, but he was usually just as kind to his friends (even if he'd stand over them with a somewhat dangerous smile, ruler in hand).

"You didn't tell me you have a cold! How is the soccer team supposed to do without you?!" He heard an indignant girl's voice from out in the hall. "Geez! You even went home without your umbrella! Who cares if you wanted to help another boy stay healthy? Your health is the most important at these times, [First]!" His ears perked up. [First]? The vice-captain of the girl's soccer team? Ah, so she was the one who gave him the umbrella.

Yukimura heard a familiar chuckle. "I'm sorry, [Friend Name]. I didn't mean to worry you."

"I-I wasn't worried! Only fools get colds!"

"Then what about that time you caught the flu?"

"Sh-shut up! That was a fluke!"

"But [Friend], the tissues in your waste bin prove otherwise. You sneeze all over me at one point."

"Don't bring that up, [First]! Sheesh..."

"Haha, sorry, sorry~"

When Yukimura poked his head out of the classroom, both girls were gone.

...

Three days later, and it was raining again. Three days later, and he still hadn't gotten a chance to return the umbrella. It's like [First] knew he had heard their conversation and was avoiding him. He had even tried to ask the other students, but the girls merely stared at his face and gave vague replies, and some of the boys hadn't even heard of a girl named [First].

It's almost like he was being teased.

So Yukimura decided to wait at the soccer grounds after tennis ended. Shoulders donning his Rikkai tennis jersey, he waited at the top of the hill for the girl's to stop. He heard [First]'s names being called, but before he could pinpoint, another name, and another face was moving, and he lost track of her every time.

"[First], what the hell are you doing?! The Captain is speaking!" He heard another girl yell. What was her name...? Oh yeah, [First]'s friend, [Friend Name].

"Sorry, sorry~ I was staring off into space."

"Again? Jesus, it's a wonder you were picked for vice when you can't even tell when your own shoes are untied."

"That hurt, [Friend Name]."

"Maybe it'll knock some sense into you."

"Sorry, there's no room."

"[First]!"

"Haha~"

...

[2nd Person P.O.V]

You knew he was there. Knew he was scanning the different faces of the soccer team to find you. You just knew. When you glanced out of the corner of your eye, you couldn't stop the slight smirk that graced your lips as you spotted him, arms crossed atop the hill of the soccer field. You didn't think your little teasing would make him do this, but it gave you a sort of satisfaction he wanted to properly meet you. (God, you were almost just like Fuji, that sadist. Not that you minded).

"Gather round!" The captain called, and the team gathered around. "Good work today girls. We're definitely gonna go to nationals this year. Don't forget to be here tomorrow for morning practice."

"Yes, captain!"

"Then... [First], come here." She said, and you obediently walked over as the rest of the team filed away to change and go home. "[Friend Name] told me you were sick. Is your body okay?"

"I'm fit as a fiddle, captain. Don't worry about me." You smiled.

"I want you to rest up tonight. We can't lose you right before our practice matches." She said, looking at you carefully. You nodded. "Well, that's all. But it seems someone's waiting for you." She gestures over to where Yukimura is standing, and you can't help but smirk slightly.

"Of course."

...

When you step out of the school, Yukimura is waiting at the gate. You know he is watching you, and as you pass him, you smile politely. "Wait, please." He calls out. You stop and turn, putting on a face of faux curiosity.

"What is it, Yukimura-san?"

"You know my name, but I do not know yours." He says. "What is your name?"

"Hm..." You turn around to face him, clasping your hands together behind your back. "I know your name because word goes around quite quickly. Say, Yukimura-san, did you know that over 78% of the female populous know who you are?" You ask, tilting your head and smiling slightly.

"I had my suspicions." Yukimura answers, causing your smile to widen slightly.

"Ah, but of course. Then, surely you stopped me for a reason?"

Yukimura digs into his bag to pull out your umbrella. "I never got a chance to give this back." Still smiling, you step forward and take it.

"Thank you, Yukimura-san." Then your phone buzzes, and you flip it open. "Ah, dear me. [Friend Name] is going to grow grey hairs if I make her wait any longer. Excuse me, Yukimura-san." You bow politely before turning and continuing in the direction of what he assumed to be your house.

It's only when you're gone does he realize he still doesn't know your full name.

...

Whether on purpose or accident, you and Yukimura are running into each other at school a lot. In the library, the halls, the cafeteria, and even outside the tennis courts. You claimed to be running to warm up for soccer, but Yukimura's eyes flicker to where the rest of the team is running laps around the field. "Ehh? But it's the truth." You protest, albeit teasingly. "[Friend Name] actually convinced the coach to make me run laps around campus. It's unfair~" You stretch your arms as you walk alongside the tennis captain.

"Around Rikkai?" Yukimura asks. Rikkai Dai is not a small school. It has its own full scale track field, soccer field, tennis courts, outside gym for basketball, and would even probably be big enough to fit a football stadium. You can't help but smile at the way he raises his eyebrow.

"Yep. Speaking of which, I have to go back to running. I've still got ten laps. See you later, Yukimura-kun." You've dropped the '-san' recently, not that Yukimura minds, and with a final wave, you beging to run around the soccer field, and Sanada quirks an eyebrow at him when he finds Yukimura smiling during practice.

Strange girl.

...

It's raining again, and Yukimura watches the droplets slither down the cold glass of the windows of Rikkai.

"Ahh, I can't believe she's practicing when it's raining. Really... if she catches a cold, then what are we gonna do without her?" he hears a few girls talking as they pass by him.

"Well, [Last]-senpai always was one to not slack off."

"Haha, I guess you're right. Shouldn't we stop her, though?"

Yukimura is out the door before the bell can ring for end of classes, umbrella clutched in his hand. He walks across the courtyard, past the tennis courts, and down the the path where the soccer field is. Through the rain, he can see you kicking soccer balls one after another. There are about fifteen lined up, and about seven lying inside the goal. How long had you been out here for? He can't tell if it's sweat or rain running down your face, but it's most likely both.

He watches as you back up, before sprinting forward and lashing out with your foot. The ball makes a satisfying smacking sound before soaring rather gracefully in the air, and Yukimura can't help but admit to himself that yes, you are good at soccer.

You're panting as you wipe your forehead with your arm. Not that it does any good, really, as your whole body looks soaked with rain and sweat and mud. "Are you trying to catch a cold?" You stop abruptly as you hear Yukimura's voice, foot mere inches from sending the ball flying. He notices your reflexes and control.

"Ah, Yukimura-kun." You greet, pushing your wet bangs out of your face and tightening your ponytail. "Hello. I heard that tennis was cancelled due to rain."

"Well, tennis and water don't really mix." Yukimura explains.

"I see." You say, turning your attention back to the balls lined up in front of you.

"It's raining. You might want to come in soon." Yukimura watches as you send another ball flying into the goal.

"Perhaps. I like the rain though. It's rather calming." You say, lifting the collar of your shirt to wipe the water from your cheeks and mouth. "Hmm... perhaps you're right. Only after I clean up, though. Otherwise [Friend Name] would have a fit." You chuckle. Picking up the balls one by one, you punt them in the direction of the bleachers, and Yukimura watches, impressed as they land one by one in the blue soccer ball container.

When you sit on the bleachers, you peel down your socks, pulling off your shin guards and tossing them beside you. Yukimura tosses you something light blue, and you catch it, recognizing it as a towel. "It's rather dry." he says, and you smile.

"Thank you."

Time passes, and the two of you are close friends. You're not afraid to point out when he's being a bit sadistic, and he's not afraid to point out that your sarcasm will most likely end up killing someone one day. You merely laughed-something Yukimura has been looking forward to hearing recently-patting the teen's shoulder with a 'Probably' falling from your parted lips.

"It's gotten colder recently." You say one day as the two of you are studying in the library.

"Well, it is winter." Yukimura replies, not looking up from his book. You twirl your pencil in your hand, staring out at the dark grey sky.

"It's cold in here. I wish I had my jersey. Or maybe I could yell at the maintenance to turn up the heat." Yukimura hums slightly. "Ah... I wish it would rain... but it's so cold it might turn to hail." You say.

There's a bit of silence, before Yukimura feels something lean on him. Turning his head, he sees you smiling-rather smugly-as you lean against his side. "What is it?" He asks.

"This is a good way to keep warm. Ahh, you're much warmer, Yukimura-kun." You say gleefully, nuzzling into his side as you pick up where you left off in your book. To say Yukimura isn't a bit surprised would be a lie, and to say he wasn't happy wouldn't be the truth, either. He found it rather pleasing that your body fit so nicely against his.

'_Tarundoru!_', he hears Sanada in his mind.

But as Yukimura looks down at you about half an hour later, sleeping peacefully, he thinks that this time, it'll be okay.


	12. Stubborn - Atobe Keigo

Becoming a target of jealousy wasn't exactly on your to do list at Hyoutei. You hadn't even noticed when your classmates had stopped giving you friendly smiles, and instead started to glare hatefully behind your back. Maybe it was because Atobe was president of student council, and you were the only person (besides Kabaji) to relay messages and work side by side with him.

No matter what anyone says, Atobe holds a special place in your heart. Perhaps it's because you tend to worry about him, especially after he comes to the student council room worn out and tired from morning tennis practice, or maybe it's because somehow he's managed to worm his way into your heart, and cause you to only look at him, and to follow his every order.

Well, almost every order.

You still haven't told Atobe about the small things people tend to do; thumb tacks in your shoes, missing gym clothes, hate letters in your books and bag. Once you even found your favorite book floating in the school fountain (frustrated tears were shed that day). Perhaps it was your stubbornness that wouldn't let you tell him. Or maybe your pride; you didn't want him to find out.

"[Last], files for the school's previous festival."

"Here they are." You said, handing him a neat pile of papers. Atobe flicked through the papers, eyes quickly and carefully scanning through them. '_Urgh, I can feel their gazes piercing me.'_ You thought. Ignoring the glares, you continued to walk with Atobe, just a couple steps behind.

The two of you were often seen together, but despite the rumors, it wasn't romantic. You admired Atobe, maybe you were even a little infatuated with him, but it definitely wasn't love. (Or so you told yourself).

So when a group of his fan girls cornered you against the school, accusing you of 'bewitching him' and trying to steal him away, you only tried to not laugh at them. Bewitch him? Atobe Keigo, bewitched? The idea was absurd, and why they thought you had any sort of romantic attachment to him was ridiculous. Which is why you ignored the tight feeling in your chest as you denied liking him romantically. Why would he like you, anyways? You were just another girl in the student council, only trying to do her job.

"Just stay away from Atobe-sama!" The girls cried out in frustration.

"I can't exactly do that when I'm on the student council, can I? And if you're so concerned with me approaching him, what about each other? I can't believe you're all signaling me out just because you feel upset you can't spend 24/7 with him." This shocked some girls, while a few others stormed up to you.

You didn't protest as fingernails dug into your arms and a stinging slap was delivered to your face, but you did inwardly laugh at how stupid they were being. These girls were all the same wherever you went. "Are we finished?" You asked once they had stopped hitting you. Their eyes widened in anger, but at the sound of someone calling your name, they scattered.

You watched them leave before standing and straightening out your uniform and checking your watch. It was about time for you to go to Atobe and help him organize club member's schedules, but you wanted to at least go to the bathroom and wash up first. "Ahh... I hope the swelling will go down a bit." You sighed.

When you stepped out of the bathroom, your phone buzzed. It was a message from Atobe telling you to come to the student council room. "Hm... It's not that far, but it's not that close..." you said thoughtfully. "Well, either way I better hurry."

"Talking to yourself again?" You jumped slightly, turning to see Oshitari smirking slightly.

"Ah, Oshitari-senpai." You greeted. "Are you headed over to the student council room as well?"

"Well, that Atobe asked me to come." He said, eyes lingering on your face. You turned before he could ask questions.

"Then, shall we go?" He followed after you as the two of you walked.

Only Kabaji and Atobe were present in the student council room. Atobe had been looking at some files, and when the door opened, he looked up. "Ah, Oshitari. [Last]. You're here."

"Of course. You called us, after all." Oshitari responded. Ignoring this, Atobe beckoned the two of you to come up to the desk.

"What did you need, Atobe-senpai?" You asked.

"I needed you two to help deliver these papers to Sakaki-sensei. He's all over the place and I don't have time to find him." Atobe says, and Oshitari takes the papers from him.

"Roger that."

"Wait." Atobe says as the two of you are walking towards the door, "[Last], stay here. Kabaji, go with Oshitari."

"Usu."

You raise an eyebrow at Oshitari, but the bespectacled boy merely smirks and walks off, Kabaji close behind. "Did you need something from me, Atobe-senpai?" The teen regards you coolly for a moment, before standing, and you watch as he walks around the desk towards you. What you're not expecting, however, is for him to come closer than you wanted. Not that you minded. Backing up, you stepped until your back hit the wall. "Senpai?" You asked, eyes wide with confusion as your heart beat rapidly.

"Be quiet for a minute." He said, and you stood, frozen as he leaned forward. His hand came up to brush hair away from your cheeks, but when his fingers brushed against your bruised cheek, you flinched slightly. "I knew it," Atobe whispered, his breath ghosting against your ear. "Someone struck you. Who was it?"

"It-It was no one! Nothing I can't handle." You said, leaning away from his touch. Atobe pressed his palm lightly against your cheek, and you shivered at the action, his cool hand felt nice against your cheek.

"It was them, wasn't it? Those girls." He said, and you cast your gaze to the side.

"It doesn't matter. It was taken care of." You said.

"You're so stubborn." A light pressure on your chin, and suddenly, your lips were warm, and your eyes widened. Atobe's eyes were closed, but when he released your lips, he smirked. "Ahn? You look flustered."

"O-of course!" You blurted out. "Why... what..."

"Figure it out." He said, lightly tapping his knuckles against your forehead. You pushed your bottom lip out slightly in a pout.

"Atobe-senpai, you're weird." He smirked.

"Let's get you some ice."

"Eh? But it's not that bad." You said, fingers unconsciously brushing against your wound.

"Idiot. It's so the swelling goes down." Trotting after him, you found yourself smirking internally at the jealous glares sent your way. You weren't self-centered or haughty at all, but something about the way they cowered and followed Atobe's every whim amused you to no end.

In the infirmary, Atobe was displeased to find the nurse out, but you were glad it could just be the two of you. "Sit there." Atobe pointed to one of the infirmary beds, and you sat down, watching as he got out the bandages and an ice pack.

"You don't have to put a bandage on it." You said. Atobe sent you a look, but you stared at him, unwavering in your expression.

"Just be quiet and let me do this." He murmured, cutting a strip of bandage. You sat patiently and quietly as he rubbed some cream on the bruise before holding the bandage over your cheek, securing it with tape. He wrapped the ice pack in a cloth. "Hold this to your cheek." He said, and you took it from him, gently pressing it against the bandage.

"Thank you, senpai."

"Hmph. I can imagine you were being stubborn again." He said, crossing his arms.

"Heh, I'm always stubborn, senpai."

"I know. Maybe that's why I..."

"? That's why you what?" You asked. Atobe looked down at you, staring at you coolly for a few moments. "Senpai?" He chuckled slightly, turning to put away the bandages and cream.

"Nothing. Figure it out for yourself."

"I like you, Atobe-senpai." You said, and watched with amusement as he fumbled slightly with the bandages. "Heh, what was that, senpai? It's not like you to make a slip up like that."

"You..." Atobe turned to see you smiling cheekily.

"Me?" You asked innocently, tilting your head.

"Clever woman..." he muttered, setting the bandages down on the nurse's desk and going back over to ruffle your hair. You giggled slightly. Atobe stopped ruffling your hair, instead using his hand to lift your face. You blinked, as your eyes were raised to meet his, and then they widened as he leaned forward to press a short kiss to your forehead. "When you're done, come back to the student council room. Oshitari is waiting." He said, running his fingers through your hair as he drew his hand away. You watching him go, a smile on your face. Perhaps being a target of jealousy wasn't so bad.


	13. Sickness Is Good - Atobe Keigo

"Ore-sama never knew you to be one to take care of sick people." You sent a small glare in Atobe's direction.

"I never knew you to be one who would get sick in the first place." You shot back, "now shut up and rest quietly." Atobe smirked, and you marveled at how he could still look attractive with red cheeks, a running nose and wrapped up in blankets like a grade schooler. "Here," you said, handing Atobe a couple tissues. He blew his nose as you placed a cool damp cloth on his forehead. He tossed the tissues in the bin next to his bed and lay against the pillows. "I'll make you something to eat. Don't expect anything fancy though." You said, standing and smoothing out the wrinkles on your shirt.

"Ore-sama doesn't need to be spoon-fed by you—" Atobe was unable to finish his sentence as an intense wave of coughs wracked his body.

"Just shut up and get some rest. I'll be back." You say, closing the bedroom door behind you and making your way down the large carpeted spiral staircase. You had walked around his house more than enough times to know where the kitchen was, and after double-checking to make sure there were no cooks around (they'd want to cook something for him, something probably too rich), you began to make him chicken soup. "Oh god, well, grandma, let's see if I can make it as well as you can."

...

After almost setting the kitchen on fire, nearly cutting your fingers off, burning your arm on the stove and just barely avoiding catching your sleeves aflame, you managed to get a pot of chicken noodle soup bubbling on the stove. Wiping your forehead with your arm, you sighed in relief. You found it difficult to scoop the soup while holding the bowl with your bandaged arm, but you managed to fill the bowl and set it on a tray with a glass of water and some crackers.

"Hopefully I can feed this to him without him giving a fit." You sighed, carrying the tray up to Atobe's room. "I hope it won't get cold." The halls were long and you were glad you knew your way around; otherwise you would have gotten lost and would have to call for help.

When you knocked softly on Atobe's door and received no response, you assumed he went to the bathroom, and opened the door. What you found, however, was Atobe sleeping soundly in his bed. Blinking, you crept forward, gently and quietly pushing the door closed with your foot. Coming to the edge of his bed, your eyes softened as you looked at his sleeping face. The towel had fallen from his head, and you set down the tray to carefully take the towel away and place it on the rim of the bowl of water beside the tray.

You gently brushed strands of hair from his forehead. "Hnn... looks like your fever has gone down a bit." You murmured, running your hands through his hair. You wanted to sit there and run your hands through his hair more, but you had to go home, and even though you wanted to stay with him, it was getting late. "Your soup is going to get cold, idiot."

You stared at him a little longer, before leaning down and pressing your lips against his forehead.

You pulled out your cellphone to call your mom when a hand gripped your wrist, tugging you back. Letting out a yelp, you felt yourself bounce slightly as you hit the bed. "What are you doing, Ahobe!" You demanded, feeling your cheeks heat up. "I thought you were resting!"

"You were too loud, how do you expect Ore-sama to get any rest?" Atobe asked, and you felt your eye twitch.

"Atobe... I swear to god, if you don't sleep I will knock you out and _force_ you to rest. We both know I was not being loud." You fumed slightly, trying to subtly tug your wrist out of his grip. "Has the cold gone to your head? Let go, I have to go home and we have school tomorrow. Rest up."

"You seem awfully eager to leave," he murmured.

"You..." You growl, "I don't want to catch your cold! So either eat something and sleep or magically get better in the next five minutes—"

Your eyes widened, staring into his smug grey ones, and your heart thudded hard in your chest—

"A-Atobe!" You smacked him and rolled away, only to fall off the bed. "O-ow..." you winced, rubbing your head.

"Idiot, why'd you do that? Now you're going to have a bruise."

"B-because you...!" You stuttered, lips tingling. Atobe smirks at you, and that's when he finally takes the bowl of soup from the tray. You're amazed he can look so elegant eating soup with a fever. But then again, he is Atobe.

"If I get a cold I'm suing you."

"We both know you won't do that."

"...dammit you're probably right." Atobe smirks.

"They say idiots don't catch colds." Your eye twitched.

"I hope you get sicker." You seethe. When he's not looking, you gently press your fingers to your lips, torn between kissing him again or hitting him over the head to knock some more sense into him.

"Baka-Atobe..."

"Ahn? Did you say something?"

"N-no! Just... argh! Eat your soup and get better! I'm leaving!" You say, cheeks pink as you walk to the door.

"[Name]," Atobe says, and you pause, hand around the doorknob. "Thank you." He says, and your eyes widen. You can't help the smile that appears on your face.

"Your welcome, Atobe." You smile widely at him before exiting, shutting the door behind you. Outside his room, your hands are pressed against your cheeks, a light, warm feeling in your chest. You never knew two words could make your heart feel so full.


	14. Sleep For the Soul - Tokugawa Kazuya

He would always read when he wasn't playing tennis. You would pass by him in the lounge, by his room, or sometimes in the dining hall, and he would have a cup of tea and a book open in front of him. Several times, you thought you saw him wearing a pair of black reading glasses, but you had always been in too much of a rush to notice.

Now, though, you were standing in front of him. His tea had gone cold, and the book was open on his lap, but his eyes were closed, and his glasses were slipping down his face. Suppressing a smile, you couldn't help but look at his face, gently closed eyes and long lashes, his chest rising and falling. Something swelled inside your chest, a small blossom of affection, and you carefully made your way in between the tables, stopping in front of him. You considered waking him, but decided against it as you had never actually seen him sleep; only train or play tennis.

"You've worked hard."

The words slipped from your mouth before you could stop them, and you pressed your fingers against your lips, afraid you had woken him up. He continued to sleep peacefully, however, and so you relaxed.

Carefully, you reached forward and gently grasped his reading glasses, sliding them off of his face and folding them. You turned them over in your hands a few times before putting them on the table with a soft tap. You stared at him again, hands twitching as if you wanted to touch him. You wanted to run your hands through his hair, to feel the warmth of his cheek, but instead you turned on your heel and walked away, the small blossom of affection warming your soul.

Even if the two of you were worlds away, you would always be in his shadow.


End file.
